


Let the future touch you

by Saramustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Destiny, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Speaking Italian, Top Frank Iero, faith - Freeform, italian frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Two men who had plenty of things in common, standing and living dull lives on both ends of the planet, meant to meet and love each other. How could they make it happen? First of all, they had to dodge life’s obstacles in order to follow the best possible outcome that faith had in store for them. Do you believe in soul mates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back, back, back again.
> 
> This time around there will not be a daily update because I do feel like I need to give time for the story to develop in my head and then on my laptop, meaning I'll edit it as many times as i need to, which will take time cuz I do feel like every other fic I've done, the second half of looks like an afterthought or just not well executed, so this time I do hope you guys can enjoy the fic from the beginning to the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Two men who had plenty of things in common, standing and living dull lives on both ends of the planet, meant to meet and love each other. How could they make it happen? First of all, they had to dodge life’s obstacles in order to follow the best possible outcome that faith had in store for them. Do you believe in soul mates?

“Hey Mikey.” Gerard said shortly while he inspected the content of his fridge holding his phone to his ear with an almost painful shoulder to ear position.

“Hi, what are you up to today?” he asked randomly already guessing his brother’s boring plans.

“Well, I have my regular shift today and I might be doing some over-time, I need to fix my phone and you know…” He said before taking a sip of water. “That’s not gonna pay itself.” He shrugged and walked over to his breakfast table.

“Oh man, then I guess you’re gonna be missing all the fun.”

“Why? What are you doing tonight?” He asked almost sad to be missing out on the fun plans that he still had no knowledge of.

“Well, Ray is playing at the Cornestone and some other friends are coming over to watch the show and also” He made some emphasis on the last word to make his brother get excited and agree on canceling his over time at work. “They’re gonna be taking us to a house party down in New York, well technically is an apartment party but you know-“ He was interrupted by his older brother before he could continue on his rambling.

“You’re going all the way to New York?! What about work?” He asked exasperated.

“I’m calling in sick tomorrow, no biggie.” Mikey chuckled on the other end of the line.

“I can’t believe you Mikes, well…take care and have fun I guess. I have to go shower to get to work and make some money.” He said feeling a little bit relieved that those plans were not his type of gig so he could easily reject going there.

“Kay then, see you later G. Take care.” Gerard dropped the call and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sometimes he really wished that there was someone there to make him breakfast, or to hurry up and get going for work or even school, or someone who would just take a shower with him and scrub his back, but with his lifestyle this was nearly impossible. All of the people he knew were either straight or his ex so there was a null opportunity for him to meet “the one”.

When he got to work, his supervisor offered him the option to take the ‘graveyard’ shift that same night since they needed some help on the back office department. He thought about the easy money and how he could spend the following day enjoying himself and sleeping, so he agreed and worked his regular shift, when that was over, he got a one hour break to eat as he saw all of his co workers leave the working place to go back to their families and loved ones, he was the only one staying that night, he had only agreed because of the money and because he had nothing more interesting to do –that he was into doing that night, he wasn’t into getting wasted and listening to loud live music, at least not now— his work that night consisted of responding emails coming from work  associates in Asia and Europe, they usually didn’t get that many but if there was a single one, they needed to be responded immediately. He already knew how to do it so he was bored to tears when the clock struck midnight.

He wondered of what he could do, the office was all alone expect for the cleaning team who were very quiet and not interested in talking to a white boring man, at least he knew that now after a poor attempt in starting a conversation with the Latin American looking cleaning lady, at least that wasn’t so awkward, no one was here to watch how she ignored me, the man thought.

He decided that he’d have to find something entertaining on his monitor to make time fly by. After contemplating if there was a way for someone on a higher level to know what he would browse and question if he even had permission to do it, he decided to go for it, after all he wasn’t going to watch porn at work.

No, instead he chose to go into a chat roulette. He was well aware he was going to encounter a dick or two while trying to find a regular conversation with a person with a regular sex drive, but he was willing to just skip those and continue looking for someone to actually talk to. He plugged in his ear pods just in case Maria walked by again. He clicked on the start button and waited.

Of course, as he had expected first thing he saw was a rather small dick right in front of the poor quality laptop camera of some twenty year old man, he skipped the chat and went on to the next one that was just a couple of teenage girls who giggled at seeing Gerard, he noticed them typing so he decided to give them time to at least give them a fighting chance, even though he doubted he could actually talk to them and be entertained.

“Hi handsome” One of them wrote, he skipped the chat as soon as he read that, then found a young man, who decided to talk about music and other stuff. They typed back and forth for about an hour, Gerard decided to let go off of him when he got straddled by his mail notification bell. He figured he should go back to work at least for a while. They promised to talk again later on, hopefully, if they could find each other again, and he logged off.

He responded the only mail he had pending and sighed in frustration at how stupid the people he had to talk to were, but he reminded himself, that tonight he’d probably just have to talk to three assholes maximum so he settled and had a midnight snack then accidently fell asleep with his mouth hanging open. Good luck no one was around to see that mess.

A couple of hours later, it was already 7 am so it was time to go back home, he turned around to make sure there was nobody there to say goodbye to then walked away.  When he got home he figured he should go straight to bed since he was a lot sleepier than he had expected, he certainly wasn’t a teenager that could stay awake for the entire night anymore.

He closed his bedroom curtains and went to bed. Most likely, Mikey was going to sleep just now, and here he was, bored and frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that they're speaking italian, but since the whole chapter is just them, I didn't want to translate that much so yeah, on the next one's, the "speaking italian" tag will make sense.
> 
> Thanks for the support, Hope you like this chapter

Chapter 2

On the other side of the world, resides young Frank Iero, an Italian man, who lived only to help his family’s economic situation, therefore he had a boring job that he hated and would often daydream about how life was like in other parts of the world.

He was a cook at his family’s restaurant, he learned how to make traditional hand-made pasta when he was ten, he started working a t the restaurant just a couple years later, and he dropped out of high school to get a full time working schedule, all of it, just for his family. He was strictly controlled by his mother, which meant he didn’t really have many friends and felt used and lonely even when he was surrounded by people back at the rather large house that his mom and a couple aunts sustained. 

Late at night he’d lie his head on his pillow and think of why, being the only Iero child who actually wanted to study and do something else aside from cooking Italian all day for tourists who got to go back home to a way more exciting life was he was the one his parents asked to give up studying? Yes, Italy was for the most part peaceful, but that got old faster than you’d think. He’d seen it happen a thousand times with people coming from all parts of  America, they’d give up their jobs back home, tell everyone they were starting a brand new live here, they’d stay a while, have a good time, but when they felt like they aimed for more already, they’d leave.

Luckily for Frank, they’d stay for enough time to develop some kind of friendship with him, that’s how he learned a very basic English, which his family thought was stupid and useless. He couldn’t care less, ever since, he knew he was now a step closer to making it in some other place. However his steps did slow down a little, he had no idea of what he had to do to end this _misery._ His warm-hearted nature and being an incorrigible optimist did not allow him to get depressed and focused on his sadness for way too long.

He was getting breakfast before going to the restaurant, his mom was looking down at him as she cooked something else for Frank’s dad, Frank sensed a weird vibe coming from his mom, he felt very uncomfortable, and he couldn’t believe that today he even wanted to go to work just to get away from his family. Frank senior came over to join them, and he was even more serious than he already was on a regular basis. Something was definitely up.

“Francesco…” His mom started out. “I think it’s about time you start helping us out. The family is struggling… financially.” Frank knew where this was going and he really did feel like today was the day for all of his emotions to explode.

“What do you mean with that? I quit school, I’ve been productive for you since I was a _child_ , and all I do is work for you like a slave!” he said standing up and looking over to his dad who never had a response for him, a word of support or advice. He had no idea of what was coming, but those words were just outrageous. “What you did to me was wrong. What is it going to be now?” He asked.

“We need you to take a job with your aunt Maria, she’ll get it for you. And you’re gonna be sending us your paycheck, because that job is....in America.” Frank frowned and looked at her like she was insane, he had no passport, and no visa and he had never even heard or remembered his aunt Maria.

“What are you even talking about?” She sighed exasperated and his father decided to take the staring wheel for the first time.  

“What your mother is saying Anthony, is that even if you work twelve hours at the restaurant, the income that we get from it is just not enough, in America if you get a cleaning job you’ll earn some more, and to be honest…we won’t have to pay for the food, or electricity that you use. We might even rent your room! But we need you to support us.” His dad concluded while Frank stood there with tears in his eyes.

“When I thought I had already done enough for you, I’m being sent way so that I can quit my life here and just sent me over there to pretty much get rid of me?” he asked in complete shock. In the back of his head he knew this was his chance to get away from them, but he knew he couldn’t just quit his family.

“We are getting you some fake Id’s; we need you to pawn your phone for that.” Frank groaned and turned around, he couldn’t even look at them right now. He knew on one hand that this was his chance, but on the other, he was deeply afraid of change, what he had always dreamt of doing was finally here, but not in the way he had expected for it to happen, what if he got deported? How did illegal immigrants even had a life in America?

“I want you to call me daily, and your aunt Maria is going to keep an eye on you okay? You listen to her and…” her voice broke down in that manipulative cry she had already practiced and perfected through the years. He was first moved by her tears back in the day, when he was eight and she had cried over not being able to keep the dog his grandparent had given Frank stating that they, as always needed money so they could not afford feeding the dog, so he gave the animal up and told her it was okay, she got away with it and bought herself something nice in the end. Later on he was manipulated in that exact same way to convince him to drop out of school and nearly every other interest, and now she was doing it this one time, but this was it.

He took his cell phone to the pawn store himself, then gave the money to his dad who took care of getting all three fake documentation for him to leave as soon as he was ready. He packed his stuff in the next few weeks and gave his family the silent treatment, he didn’t want to show his nervous-excitement because he was sure that his mom would immediately guess what was going on and cancel his trip if she knew part of his now well developed intentions.

He did feel guilty knowing that he was probably a bit selfish, he knew of a lot of guys who had quit school at a very early age, and who worked their asses off to support their moms and families in the same city he lived, and he did not know how the fuck they even went to work with a charming smile on their face and go back home and have a good time with the people he had given up their personal and professional lives for. He well knew he could not get to that point of empathy, where he could just forget about his personal needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments girls! I do appreciate them
> 
> Enjoy the cute language barrier! haha 
> 
> xoxo S

Chapter 3

Frank picked up his only bag while he already held his backpack on his shoulder, he looked back at his little sister, mom and dad. His mom was throwing a drama just like she always did and that only lit fire under his ass if you will, to get out as soon as possible.

“Abbi cura di mio figlio, e ci vedremo presto.” Said Frank’s mom trying to see what his reaction was to a ‘see you soon’ already fearing the worst.

“Addio famiglia.” He corrected her. She knew it, this was the very last time she’d see her son, and maybe they would both live to regret it, but this is what the future looked like, it was too late to back down now. Every single action she had ever made that involved her son lead him to push his family away and take the first chance he got to leave everything behind.

He had heard of New Jersey before, he had so many questions of the place he was going to be living at from now on but his aunt was very quiet and focused on getting things done, getting home, showing him where he was going to sleep, feed him and make Frank go to sleep so that they could go to work the next day. Everything was happening so fast that by the time he was lying down, he couldn’t even get himself to sleep, -maybe that was a jet light thing- but also, he was even more curious about this place since on the way to aunt’s Maria little department in something he had heard being referred to as the projects, it seemed like there was a lot of Latin and Italian families since he could recognize some words while he walked into the apartment complex and for the rest, he was pretty sure no one was actually talking English even with his poor knowledge of the language.

He, even when scared couldn’t wait to go back out there to this new place he had yet to discover. He was not afraid of the actual job he had to do tomorrow, he was already a maid at his house, cleaning an office place shouldn’t be that bad, at least he was getting paid. He was still to figure out what his plans were, maybe he would send his first few checks over to his parents, while he decided on what to do, how was he going to get rid of his “economic responsibilities”

 Because, yes he still was a selfish person who did not feel the responsibility to sustain his parents, who were completely healthy enough to work for themselves, the trip had changed nothing about that.

 The next morning, with only two hours of sleep, he was woken up by the slamming of his bedroom door and the bright bulb light on his eyes but yet, no word whatsoever. He got himself ready and chose to wear some blue jeans and a black t shirt, he had no idea how he should dress being here. He did not see his aunt make a disapproving sound or face, since by now he knew it was going to be difficult to get a single word from her, so he wore that simple outfit and went out the door without even grabbing a bite of an apple, apparently his aunt did not have anything either so he went with it.

By the time they got to the office, it was nine am so there were a lot o people walking around, and to be honest he felt a little intimidated. His aunt seemed to not be noticeable in the working place, but some people were giving him second glances every now and then. A white tall man gave him a blue vest with a red logo in the back, all he could recognize was the word ‘clean’ underneath it. He stared at it before the man said.

“Go on, put it on and clean every single desk that’s unoccupied.” Frank nodded stupidly but that was enough for the one who seemed to be his boss so he left. Frank turned to his aunt and shrugged, he only understood a small fraction of it. She explained and then turned to dust off some of the painting hanging on the walls.

He headed towards the cubicles with a small bucket of water a piece of cloth, he couldn’t help but blush when people coming and back and forth to their spots would look at him with a rather weird look on their face. He could only look down to his working supplies and headed to first empty cubicle. He cleaned the desk, but he wasn’t able to do it completely since there was a couple of papers and empty bottles of water, he did get to clean up the crumbs of a lot of junk food thought, he gained confidence and moved on to another line then started throwing away what he thought was garbage until a blond haired man walked over to him “No, no, no, no. What are you doing man? Leave that alone please.” Frank looked at him with anxiety rushing through his body now. The man half smiled and sat back down, so Frank left the spot and moved on to another one. He hoped he hadn’t screwed up, what if that guy was a boss in here? What if he said anything to his boss? He stopped throwing away the garbage and cleaned around the personal belongings on each desk. There were some pictures of families and kids, some small figurines of characters he had seen before on TV and movies, other cubicles were implacable so he just dusted them off. He wondered how many other desk he would he have to clean as he listened closely to what was being said around him. People were talking way too fast for him to understand anything, yet, he thought. He started mumbling some of the words and doing it in what he thought was the American accent to get himself familiarized with the pronunciation, and besides that, it was entertaining. He was really getting into it until he turned around to leave that spot and bumped into a black haired guy with very pale skin.

“Dio mio.” He said lowly as he was straddled then took a hand to above his heart. Gerard couldn’t help but smile since that had been probably one of the cutest things he had even seen or heard a guy do or say, and besides that, this man seemed to be taken out of a fairy tale. He was gorgeous, his bone structure was perfect, he had the most beautiful eyes and he…had no idea who he was.

“Excuse me…sorry I scared you by the way…Do you work here?” Frank was visibly confused but nodded.

“I…clean?” He offered smiling. Gerard nodded back and took a seat on his chair.

“Good, did you start today?” Frank looked around and pretended to keep cleaning. He was smart enough to know his boss would be mad if he saw him just talking to the employees.

“Today, my first day. Yes, yes.” He smiled out of nervousness, but at the same time he was so excited he was able to do some small talk with this handsome young man.

“Alright and uh, where do you come from if you don’t mind me asking?” He said with a delightful smile. Gerard’s day had been brightened up by the mere fact of enchanting words with this man.

“Italia.” He said Gerard made a little ‘oh’ and nodded appreciating the intriguing fact he was just revealed.

“Italia.” He said trying to pronounce it the same way the younger man had said it. He knew he was coming across like a white foolish man, but he was very excited to hear about anything that he had to say. “And uh, what’s your name?” He asked, Frank suddenly seemed alarmed, but in a childish way.

“I-go…keep cleaning?” He offered with a smile while he kept an eye on his boss, he hadn’t noticed Frank but he couldn’t take a risk. “Uh, umm…goodbye!” He smiled and walked over to the next line. Gerard was left delightful and intrigued to know more about this guy. He smiled and went back to work, nothing could bother him from now on today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, I hadn't expected the support! 
> 
> keep in mind I can't write all of the italian dialogus in italian, so don't come for me going "When did Frank learn how to speak english." so yeah
> 
> Gotta love language barriers, it will keep popping up hopefully making you go "aww" 
> 
>  
> 
> xox S

Chapter 4

The next thing Frank had to clean was the restrooms, he was quickly disgusted but that only made him finish faster. Once he was done it was lunch time, apparently the cleaning staff got a free lunch and half an hour to eat, even when he had seen some of the grossest things on the bathroom he was hungry, so he ate the whole thing up and was ready to go back to work. He got a little bit more used to people looking at him and focused on getting the cleaning done.

By the time the clock struck five, his aunt was already ready to go with her purse on her shoulder and uniform off. She hurried him off to take it off as well, he folded it neatly and went back to her, now ready to leave. They hopped on the bus and went back to the projects. He was a little self conscious when he heard some guys talking in Spanish clearly about Frank. Aunt Maria looked back at them and shook her head. Italian and Spanish are that alike that he got to understand that they were calling him a sissy. And they weren’t wrong, he just didn’t know why they had to point it out.

They went inside and aunt Maria asked him to make dinner, which he had no issue with since that only meant he’d get to eat a second and last meal that day. He really wasn’t used to eating so little due to his former job, but he could definitely give up a couple of meals a day just to get away from his misery.

He went back to his room once he had finished his dinner, Maria walked in on him changing into his pajamas urging for him to take the cell phone on her hand “Mamma!” He nodded and took the phone, all too fast for him to even be ready to listen to his mom again.

“Ciao bellissimo figlio!” She said excitedly, Frank never thought he’d be glad of hearing her and suddenly it hit him. The stares and the mumbles of people from work, and then his neighbors, everything was telling him that he was now so far away from home, and yes; he hated his home but it was everything he knew, and this place had been so scary up until now so he broke down.

“Ciao mamma.” He said as he tried not to cry. Today had been nothing, thousands and thousands of people had gone through the same situation and he knew deep down that he just had to get use to all this new stuff, he well knew that one get use to pretty much any situation.

“Che succede Frank?” she asked with a worried tone in her voice. He felt like she truly wanted to know what was going on, maybe not because she cared about him but just because this was a whole new thing for her, not having one of her children going away to a new place that he knew she wanted to go to at some point, so she was most likely just curious of the place and the influence that was having on his kid which apparently was kind of negative

He explained how the day went by and by the time he got to those comments from his neighbors she stopped him.

“Sei evidente con quel capriccio che hai?” He knew he had made a mistake at telling her that as soon as he heard her tone. She knew about his homosexuality but saw it as something he did just to annoy her, she saw it as a whim, but that was just who he was, and it seemed like she could just never understand that. She told him about how he should take that opportunity as a fresh start to be a good young man who followed his family’s beliefs on marriage and religion and that she even believed he had made that on propose to get the attention from males, also warned him about giving her sister any trouble with her neighbors and questioned his intentions of agreeing on going to the USA, saying that he was there just to be able to live as a “degenerate.” That was enough for him, he hung up the phone. He could not bring himself to respond, he cried some more allowing his negative emotions to leave him body and when he felt better he went outside of his room to hand the cricket phone back to Aunt Maria.

She noticed Frank had cried, she looked up at him from the only couch they had and changed her expression then said. “Goodnight Frank, rest.” To Frank that was comforting, coming from this woman that seemed so tense and not into having this guy in her house, because even when they were supposedly related they did not know each other in the slightest. That was everything he needed to go back to bed and shut down for a couple of hours.

In the morning Aunt Maria went a little bit easier on the door but still managed to wake Frank up. He sat down on the individual bed but she went “No, no, no my boss called and said that he needs us to go for the graveyard shift-“ Frank titled his head as soon as he couldn’t understand the term. “The night shift, so we have the day free and then we go back at ten.” Frank nodded understanding even though he had never heard of people working at night.

“So I go back to sleep?” He asked with a low sleepy voice. She smiled being reminded of a little kid by her nephew.

“Yes, go back to sleeping.” She waved a hand dismissively. He smiled like a child and flopped down on the bed again.

“I will wake you at eleven to have a meal eh.” Frank nodded against his pillow and groaned a response. He drifted back to sleep as soon as he heard the door being closed.

By the time they got to work Frank was tired again since he did have to help Maria clean up the apartment, and she was kind of obsessed with the order of how things should be stored and cleaned out, so that did wear him out a little bit and he had yet to have some time to clear his mind and know how things would go as soon as he got his first paycheck since he really couldn’t have any time alone.

At least today he was sure he was not going to have any worker looking at him in weird ways that would freak him out and leave him vulnerable for life. They got to the office and got their vests on. Now it was time for Frank to vacuum the carpet on the same area that threw him off so much the other day. He was a little surprised to see that there was about three people still working around, he spotted the same dark haired man, he hadn’t noticed him since he seemed to be typing something on his computer. He turned the vacuum on and waited for him to turn around, which he did so. “Hello!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness ensues, Enjoy. 
> 
> BTW sorry about the delay, this is taking me longer than I expected, hopefully the outcome is worth the wait.

Chapter 5

“Hi there.” Gerard answered honestly surprised to see him but none the less he was excited to see this young man here again. He walked over to Gerard’s spot and waved.

“What are you doing here so late? You got the graveyard shift?” Frank’s face lit up when he remembered the term so he nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, they changed it.” He shrugged. “I never worked in…uh nighttime before?” He offered fearing he wouldn’t understand. Usually he was very confident with men, but this time around he really did fear looking stupid instead of sexy like he always did.

“Oh well, I’m glad that we get to meet again and before I forget, you never told me your name.”

“Oh, I’m Francesco.” Frank smiled when he saw Gerard trying to pronounce it but failing.

“Could I call you Frank?”

“Yes! Some other uh persons, call me Frank too.” He shrugged.

“Alright, well I’m Gerard Way.” He offered his hand which they shook for a little too long, they felt like electricity through the touch.

“That’s…Gerard?” He giggled already making fun of himself for his pronunciation, which made Gerard smile and face lit up. He knew for sure he would love each time his name came out of Frank’s mouth. “Hmm, let me call you Gee?” Gerard could swear he almost came in his pants as soon as he heard that.

“Uh, yes! By all means. Do it.” He grinned.

“What are you doing here at uh…night?” Frank asked really wanting to continue talking to this pale man so that he could postpone his work as much as he could, and also because he felt something that reminded him of how his only two exes made him feel when everything was giggles and being shy around each other. He wasn’t sure about how a relationship would be like being here, what if they had nothing in common and so they grew bored of each other really fast?

And aside from that, wasn’t he supposed to figure shit out? What if he had to go back to Italy? That wasn’t in his plans whatsoever but life had already proved that he had no control of his own destiny and he could be thrown around to the opposite of his plans any day of the week. He realized he hadn’t heard a single thing Gerard said after he got out of his head.

“Oh, and you are not sleep- uh” He figured out he didn’t know what was the word for

“Sleepy? A little yeah but you know, usually when I’m all alone I fall asleep without even wanting to.”  Frank nodded.

“You sleep in work?” he asked amazed.

“Well yeah.” Gerard giggled. “No one’s around and this shift is pretty hysterical. No one should work at these odd hours.” Gerard explained. “That’s the least I can do to make it better is sleep a little.” He shrugged it off.

“I see.  I don’t…be mean? It’s different in Italia, that’s why-“

“Oh no, I understand. You didn’t come off as mean or rude. Don’t sweat it.”

“Don’t sweat?” He asked titling his head. Gerard stated in his head right then and there that he was the cutest guy ever as soon as Frank checked for sweat stains on his shirt.

“Oh god no, you’re not sweaty at all!” he smiled. “Don’t worry about it, you actually smell pretty good.” Gerard’s face went hot red when he realized what he had said. Frank giggled ashamed as well. Gerard then figured he needed to be a lot more literal for Frank to understand him easily, even if that meant that he would miss out on those cute little confusions.

“Oh, well this was fun.” Gerard said laughing with him too. “Now I feel stupid.” He joked.

“I do too.” He sighed looking down to the floor wondering if he should leave already.

“So, how about we get back to work and we talk in a bit?” Gerard asked noticing his few co workers looking around to see them still talking. Frank felt like he was getting kicked out and felt like he made thing uncomfortable so he started beating himself up in his head as he kept vacuuming the halls.

Times like this reminded him how insecure he actually is. He had enough confidence to go talking to people, flirt or a little bit but when things got to a deeper lever he would second guess himself so much that he would kind of screw thing up and hated himself when things didn’t turn out the way he wanted. He promised himself that wouldn’t be the case this time, if he wanted things to change in general, then he had to change first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was very close to just deleting the whole thing and starting over once the fic was done on my laptop since I've been changing the way the fic is going a lot of times, I wanted a different approach that fitted the first chapter completely, because it seems like I did what I always do, go a completely different way as the fic goes on, but I wrote a whole bunch of new chapters and I'm trying to keep up with what I have in mind right now, so hope you enjoy this one. Let me know please

Chapter 6

By the time aunt Maria and Frank got back to the apartment complex, they both froze as soon as they heard a siren and saw some of the gang members that lived around the neighborhood yelling at each other. “La migra!” one of them yelled. Aunt Maria held onto Frank’s arm and pulled him to aside so they could hide behind a building.

“What’s happening?” He asked in a whisper feeling very, very nervous.

“Immigration is around, they take care of deporting people.” She explained lowly before crossing herself. They heard the cops giving each other instructions and telling the men to stop running and just give up. They were cursing in Spanish and Frank could hear the actual fear in their voices. He heard how some of them were falling to the ground just a couple meters away from them and complaining in pain then being thrown into the cop’s car. The police officers walked around to try to find someone else who could be hiding, both relatives could hear that the footsteps were close to them, Frank could see all of his dreams fading away in the distance, he was here for about a week and had wasted his time cleaning bathrooms.

“Hey!” Frank had his eyes closed, he felt the pressure to open them and face his faith, he turned to the alley from where they came from and saw no one else but his aunt Maria standing just as tense as he was. “Get back in there!” They heard the footsteps going away to continue struggling with one of his neighbors who seemed to be trying to escape from the vehicle. He prayed in his head to not hear any gunshots. He did not really know any of the people living in the same building as he was, but he felt a sense of empathy due to their situation. That could’ve been him, taken away to who knows where before going back home with a criminal record all of it because he wanted to have a decent life of his own. That could’ve been him. Getting shot while trying to escape, his limp dead body falling to the ground while hundreds of people watched from behind their windows, and drifting to death with happy thoughts, just like Pedro was doing as Frank hid just a meters away from him,

“We have to leave.” Maria whispered. “It’s gonna take a while before the ambulance comes for him, they’re gonna stay in the scene for hours, I’m pretty sure his relatives are going to make a drama out of this so this is going to last. We have to move and stay somewhere safe.” Frank frowned at how cold she was behaving.

She had to know Pedro was dead, he could feel it. It was clear, he stopped complaining and cops were crowding around him. So why was she acting like he was just hurt? How could she be so okay with it?

“I’m going over to a friend’s house but I can’t bring you over, maybe go back to the office? I’ll see you here at ten.” She wrote down her phone number quickly in a small piece of paper and gave it to him. “In case plans change, call me from a public phone” She urged for him to follow her as they ran between some alleys, as soon as they heard the ambulance driving by, they started walking so that it wouldn’t look obvious that they were running away. She took a different bus from the one they took daily and waved from the window.

Frank sighed exasperated. He made his way back to work, maybe he could work some extra hours and save that money. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. This was the kind of thing he was gonna have to go through to live here? He could get killed, hunted and deported.

When he got to the building, he got in but couldn’t find his boss anywhere, who he actually came across was Gerard. He was smiling and had a sweater on hanging over his arm, he was leaving. “Hey Frank, you still here?” Frank nodded quickly without being able to form any words. Gerard saw that the younger man was slightly sweaty and seemed very agitated. “Are you okay? What happened? Do you feel sick?” Gerard placed his hand on Frank shoulder, as the brunette tried to catch his breath. Gerard would never understand what he just witnessed, these kinds of problems were completely ignored by people on this office, maybe if he confessed what happened, Gerard would report him himself? He felt start to panic, he was pretty much in danger anywhere, his brain was storming into some very negative thoughts about how things could end up and what he’d have to fix his situation. His usual positive self was buried deep down the thoughts of despair he was experiencing right now.

“Frank? Can you hear me?” He felt Gerard shaking him slightly. Frank nodded but couldn’t help the tears that escaped from his eyes. Gerard looked around hoping no one noticed that so he could be the one to help Frank, he knew he could comfort him. “Let’s get out of here.” They went down to the parking lot. “I’m guessing you haven’t eaten anything yet so we’re gonna go eat and you can let me know what happened. Try to calm down for now.” He did not even expect for a response before he started driving the car. Frank sighed. Maybe he’ll understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to HansIsTrash for being the one who supports each chapter with a comment. Thank you so much, I'll be uploading a new series that i'm actually more proud of lol and I just wrote like 6 pages at midnight, so that means is good lol, so stay tuned for that.

Chapter 7

They went to a diner where Gerard ordered a burger and fries for both since Frank couldn’t bring himself to speak just yet. “I don’t want this to look like I’m taking advantage of the situation I just figured that it would help you if you ate something, now that I think about it, it’s not the best thing to do to help someone in a state of shock, oh my god what if something really bad happened and we even have to call the police and I just brought you here? Like what the actual-“

“No, it’s fine.” He said shortly.

“Oh thank goodness, you can still talk.” Gerard sighed placing a hand over his chest. “Can you please let me know what happened?”

“I…first you promise you don’t say anything okay? Please.”

“Of course, but I mean if someone did anything to you we have-“

“No, it´s not like that.” He clarified. “Promise, please. I can trust you?”

“Yes, of course you can.”

“Well, mom sent me here with aunt Maria, to work but-“ He looked around and got closer to the other end of the table to whisper. “I’m an illegal immigrant.”

“Oh.” Gerard nodded getting a grip of what was going on.

“Aunt Maria and I went back to apartment and immigration was there. We hide but they…” His voice broke down. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, he didn’t want to cry in front of Gerard, he didn’t know the guy but the situation was all so new for him, he had been trying to play it cool but things were finally just way too much for him to handle at once. “They shot him. They shot a neighbor.”

“Oh Frankie…” He placed Franks hand between own over the table. “I’m so sorry, you were close to him?” Frank shook his head looking down.

“ I feel stupid crying for the neighbor but, that could be me. I could be dead.” He said exasperated. Gerard caressed his hands.

“I understand honey…I’m so sorry, this is really a complicated situation…I’m so happy you are safe after all… oh god.” Gerard leaned back into his seat trying to take everything in. He hadn’t known the guy for over a week but his heart was telling him he needed to help this man to stay safe and sound. “You’re still here for a reason you know? And you’re gonna be just fine.” Frank thought those were just words, but Gerard meant it. They would find a way.

They barely knew each other, but Gerard felt a responsibility to keep this man safe, it wasn’t an attraction situation anymore, he knew Frank was a good person who deserved a chance. He deserved better than whatever he had already been through.

Frank couldn’t really bring himself to eat; Gerard apologized but ate his food, he was starving and to think about a plausible solution, he needed to eat, this graveyard shift was certainly wearing him out. Frank was looking down at his hands the entire time, he ate some of the fries. He really did appreciate Gerard worrying enough to take him out and talk.

“Okay, so now I can think straight.” He said putting his plate away. “First, why don’t you tell me a little bit of your background to see what other things we need to fix aside from…taking you out of a sketchy area.” Frank would’ve been lying if he said he felt comfortable just talking about his life in this vulnerable situation, but he needed some advice and to let everything out. Back in Italy he only had a couple of friends who he could talk to, but in the most recent years he did not really have time to talk to them, and he felt subconscious talking about his silly dreams and worries.

“Well I am twenty-one and was born in Nápoles, I did not finish school because of work? I have always helped my family with money, so I worked at family’s restaurant at very young age and then mom sent me here with fake paperwork so I can send them money from work.” Gerard listened closely.

“And Maria is your aunt? The cleaning lady?” He asked analyzing the situation and coming up with lots of questions.

“Yeah, I never met her before, and she acts really weird to me, like she doesn’t like me.” Frank shrugged. “So I don’t feel very comfortable, this was all a big change for me, and the people here, except for you is not really nice, I don’t like cleaning and now things are dangerous? I came here trying to get a new fresh start but this has been disappointing so far.” Frank explained feeling on the verge of tears again, he felt as vulnerable as a kid, he felt like he had no escape but to waist his life with people and situations that he hated.

“Oh god Frankie, I feel so bad…just remember that things don’t last forever okay? Everything has a solution and that’s what I have to figure out.”

“You don’t have to help me with my problems Gerard, I’m an adult I should solve myself.”

“Hey, I’d like to think we’re friends right? At least we could become friends.” Gerard smiled making a pause. “I would like to help you out, as a friend.” Gerard sighed and looked out the window, he saw a young man right in front of the diner they were in, he was looking for food on the trash of the restaurant from across the street, there was a staff member coming out of the restaurant and telling him to go away. Gerard turned to Frank’s plate. “Are you going to eat that?”

“I forget to tell you I don’t eat meat?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t ask.”

“That’s fine.” They ordered the hamburger to go and went outside, Gerard reached out for the homeless guy and handed him the food.

“Gracias.” He smiled taking it and opening the paper bag quickly. Frank felt his heart warming up to Gerard’s attitude. He seemed so generous, He felt very thankful for to have him in his life, at this place and time.

Frank agreed to go back to Gerard’s house, after all he couldn’t just go back home, aunt Maria told him he should be back at ten, and it wasn’t even 11 am.

He was impressed as soon as they drove into the suburbs; the houses were huge in comparison to what he had seen anywhere in the town he lived at. This is the kind of place he would like to live in, someday he thought.

They parked right outside of a pretty looking house, he opened the passenger door carefully, Gerard held it open for him as soon as he reached the other end of the car.

“You have to excuse my mess, I was not expecting any visitors let’s say, anytime soon. I’m…honestly a very lonely person.” He had to admit while blushing and pushing in the key then allowing the younger man to walk in first.

Frank looked around and couldn’t help the small ‘oh’ coming out of his mouth.

“What is it? I told you it was messy.” He giggled dropping his keys on a bowl by the door.

“No, it’s really big and nice. I like it.” Frank nodded and followed him inside.

“Oh well, I’m glad you like it, have a sit. I actually came up with an idea, but first can I get you a drink?” He said before walking into the kitchen getting himself some water.

“No thank you.” Frank couldn’t stop his wandering eyes from looking at every detail in the room. From the big plasma in front of the very comfortable and rather large brown couch he was sitting in, to the coffee table with a couple of art magazines on top. This, even when he knew it wasn’t a fancy place, it still reminded him of the houses he’d seen on TV before and so to him, this was iconic.

Gerard came back and sat down facing Frank. “So, this is just an idea. I can think of something else but my first idea is, you continue working there for a little while we can figure out what other job you can do, meanwhile since you don’t feel comfortable in that dangerous are you’re at right now…I could use a roommate. “


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope you're enjoying the way this is going! thanks for the comments girls!
> 
> and if you're enjoying this, maybe go check out the new series I have? https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382158 :D

Chapter 8

“Roommate?” Frank asked confused at the use of the new word.

“Like, we share a house and sleep in different rooms…of course.” Gerard smiled feeling silly.

“Oh, so I move in here? But maybe the rent is too expensive? It’s a big house.” Said Frank, already finding a flaw on this idea that he was actually into.

“Oh, I wouldn’t charge you for anything. It would be fun, I have a spare room, I can give you a ride to work, you can help your family, we can go shopping for groceries, and just….you know, be comfortable here.” Gerard was certainly hoping that Frank didn’t notice he had pretty much just described what a romantic relationship is.

“That sounds good but, what do I do to help?” He asked, if he had all of this generosity coming his way, than he would certainly have to do something in exchange.

“Well, you can help me keep this place put together and yeah, that would be it.”

“Maybe I can help buy food too?” He felt like he needed to establish a bigger contribution before he said yes, because he did want to take the deal, but he was not the kind of person that would often allow people to help him out.

“Yes, if you want to get some kind of special vegan treat, then yeah.” Gerard nodded; he was growing more and more excited as they cleared out the details. “And just one last thing, what if you uh…get tired of me? Or don’t like me being here no more?” Gerard shook his head and huffed.

“No way, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna become friends very easily and you know, I could never just kick you out…maybe you’ll be the one who gets a bigger place, a better job and gets rid of me! Anything could happen.” Gerard said with an optimistic tone to his words. Frank nodded as he was reminded that that used to be the way he saw life before any of this happened. Maybe he could go back to place in his mind that he unconsciously missed so much if he surrounded himself of this welcoming, home-alike and overall good energy.

“Come on, let me show you your room.” He said and practically jumped up from the couch. “This is so exciting.” He said while leading Frank to one of the rooms in the back of the house. “You of course get your own bathroom, so that’s a plus.” Frank watched him as he walked behind Gerard, his face hurt from smiling, seeing Gerard this exciting made him happy. The mere act of Gerard smiling could bright up his day, he stated in his head right then and there.

Gerard opened the door for Frank to step in. “So, my brother used to live here, but he got his own place a couple of months ago, He never came back to get his stuff and I just never took it to his place, so. Of course I’ll get you new basics like the towels and sheets, a new pillow and everything. Maybe you can come with me and pick some stuff up at the store.” Gerard rambled excitedly while Frank looked inside quietly. “Is there something wrong?” he asked without being able to see Frank’s face, he did notice that he had hunched his back and covered his face with both his hands then heard a low sob. “What’s wrong Frankie?” He asked going closer to the young man and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I just…I’m so thankful. I can’t believe my luck right now.”

“So those are tears of joy?” Gerard giggled making Frank laugh as well really appreciating the humor that he was adding to this rather tense and embarrassing moment for him, he could only nod and wipe his tears away. “I’m glad I can help. Everyone can use a friend at times like this.” Gerard rubbed his shoulder and blushed deeply when Frank gave his cheek a soft kiss.

“Grazie mille Gerard.”

“Oh, no problem Frankie.” His voice was a lot squeakier than he had expected which embarrassed him even more, it was just a kiss on the cheek Gerard, calm down he said to himself.

“So, do you think we can go and pick up your stuff tonight?” Franks face went blank, he had totally forgot about what he would have to say to Aunt Maria and his mom. He hadn’t figured out what his approach would be regarding his whole family situation yet. “Well, since we are already friends Gerard…Can I have some advice?” Gerard sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot right next to him.

“Of course.” Frank explained how his mom had always made him work for the family when all of his siblings and parents themselves could have worked instead of throwing the entire responsibility on Frank’s young shoulders and how unfair he thought that throwing him around and using him for money for the family was, he explained how he did not feel any desire at all to go back to his home country except to see his sister and help her out when she was a little older and wasn’t under their mom’s supervision and command. And it all made sense as soon as he talked about it, Frank had always been the weakest link of the entire family, when he was asked to do stuff and manipulated he always gave in. What did his older brothers did? Do everything they could possibly do wrong to be expelled from school, be sent out to work at the restaurant at a very young age as well, but get lost in the way and end up at their friends houses, and just be a bunch of good for nothings. So since Frank was the youngest boy out of all, he was the last chance for his lazy parents to explode one of their kids, and he gave it to them so easily.

“That sounds like they took advantage of you Frankie…Sometimes families do that, and they are still family, sadly.” Gerard sighed. “But what would you like to do about it? It’s your choice after all.”

“It would be so easy to let everything behind you know?”

“Yes, we all wanna do that at some point but you’re young, you still have time to figure stuff out with them.” Frank nodded not understanding much of what he said, which reminded him.

“Hey, maybe since I’m living here now you could teach me how to be better at English?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's gotten less exciting throughout the chapters but I hope you guys are still liking it, so maybe give me some feedback? I feel like I could really use it. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments <3

Chapter 9

“Of course! I mean I’m no teacher but I could try.” He agreed with a warm smile. “But don’t change the subject young man; remember we have to talk to your aunt about this whole thing. What are you thinking?”

“She said to go back at ten so maybe I can talk to her.” Gerard nodded.

“Perfect, I’ll drive you and I’ll wait in the car okay? Did you bring a lot of stuff?” Frank shook his head.

“Two bags only.”

“Okay, that works. Wanna eat something? I guess you’re hungry…maybe I can make a salad.” Frank nodded excitedly. They went back to the living room where Gerard turned the TV on for Frank, he skipped the channels and found a sitcom he could kind of understand. “Oh and if you want I can give you the password for the internet.” Gerard said from the kitchen.

“I don’t have a phone.” He said turning around so he could hear him over the noise of the pots and plates he was moving around.

“Oh, did you lose it or?” He asked from across the room.

“I had to take it to that place where you leave it and get money? My parents used the money for the fake paperwork.” He replied shortly. Gerard’s jaw dropped but remained silent.

“The pawn shop? Oh, I’m sorry for bringing it up. Maybe you can start saving up for one as soon as you get your first paycheck.” He said, always looking at the broth side of everything.

A couple of hours later they were off to Aunt Maria’s place, in the whole car ride Frank was analyzing what he was about to do, he was about to move in with a stranger who, if he liked could kill him in the middle of the night and no one would care or have a way to know. But something told him everything was gonna be okay, he felt like he could trust Gerard and he certainly knew you have to go with your gut when you feel like things _are just right._ Gerard looked around the sketchy area right before he parked outside of the apartment complex. It seemed like no one was actually moved by what happened earlier that day since some other parts of Pedro’s gang were on their regular spot just chilling.

He walked past them, Gerard considered getting out of the car but in case that he needed a time alone to talk with his aunt he figured it would be better to leave them alone. But as soon as he approached the bunch of men they started going on and off about how the sissy boy had gotten himself a boyfriend. He ignored them which seemed to make them even more interested on bothering him but he managed to get to the stairs safe and sound. He knocked on the apartment door and was relieved to see his aunt.

“You’re a little late Frank.” She said upset allowing him to step him.

“I know…I was with a friend he is asking me to live with him, I came to get my stuff.” Maria frowned and shook her head.

“So you’re just leaving? What did that guy promised you? I…guess the things the boys are saying are true….” Frank looked at her confused. “You are gay and you’re going with him. I had a little sissy living in my house…” She said as if she was seriously disgusted by the mere idea of Frank’s sexuality being any different to what she knew. Frank knew she meant those words to hurt and stop him, but he couldn’t let her bring him down, not now.

He stepped into his tiny room and threw his clothing on his bags.

“You better not regret this.” She said as soon as he was ready. “And let me tell you something…this is for your own good. I don’t even know why I’d be so kind to a…homosexual but…trust no one. Not even your family kid.” She said before opening the door for him. “Oh but either way, you’re gonna want their phone number. Wait.” She reached out for a piece of paper and pen then wrote down their number.

“Thank you anyways Aunt Maria.” Frank said knowing that regardless of everything she had helped him at least a little bit and he had to be thankful for that no matter what.

“Get out of here.” Frank couldn’t read her expression, she saw some guilt on her face? Either way things did not go the way he had wanted them to go but he still got to leave this to go find himself a better reality.

By the time he reached for the stairs, he saw all of the gang members gathered around talking to each other. “Excuse me.” He said lowly trying to go pass them but they were not going anywhere.

“Are you leaving us already? Are you changing us for that little white boy over there?” He knew he had to leave, they had already seen Gerard and he did not want them anywhere near him.

“Why don’t you leave us something that reminds us of you uh?” Another one of them said trying to get a hold of Frank’s bag. He figured what they wanted but he did not want to give them his stuff, he had nothing valuable but it was still his belongings, not theirs. “Come on, how about you leave us your panties?” they asked and laughed, he tried to push some of them away, but they pushed him right back and started yelling for him to stay still, the new leader after Pedro’s absence showed him a knife and gripped his throat. “Listen bitch-“

“Get off of him!” Gerard said from behind the bunch of guys, the grip on Frank’s neck loosened up, so he took advantage to open his bags and throw his stuff away, the rest of the guys cramped around the stuff trying to find something valuable, Frank ran away before they could tell they just got his dirty and old clothes and ran away with Gerard over to the car. As soon as they got inside the gang was running up to get them, but Gerard managed to drive fast enough to get out of there. They went out on the street and remained silent for a while until Gerard started laughing. Frank looked at him confused, scared even.

“I’m sorry I know this is inappropriate but when I’m nervous I…I laugh. Sorry.” He chuckled and shook his head while he drove. “Oh my god, that was an adventure. You’re okay right?” He asked making Frank smiled bitterly. He had survived, yet again.

“I am.”

“Good, I’m so sorry that happened Frank, I should’ve gone with you.” He apologized truthfully.

“No, don’t worry I actually wanted for you to not see of that, but it didn’t work. It was dangerous, I’m sorry”

“Let’s stop apologizing and try to forget about that?” He asked, he was still shaken up. “How did it go with your aunt?” Frank leaned back into the seat and shook his head.

“No good.”

“You must be exhausted sweetie. “ He said parking outside of their house. Gerard smiled when the word ‘their’ came to mind, this is not how he had pictured it but it was still all good. They just needed to rest the adrenaline off.

“Wanna have some dinner?” Gerard asked dropping his keys on the bowl, Frank shook his head and walked defeated over to the couch. Gerard followed and took the backpacks that Frank was still holding onto unconsciously. He looked inside. “Look! You still have a couple of your t shirts and some of your uh, underwear.” Frank blushed and nodded then looked for the t shirt, it was fortunately some of his favorites, all band tees of course.

“Oh you like Black Sabbath?” Frank nodded feeling a little better.

“My brother has a bunch of their albums on the stuff from your uh, now room, there’s a stereo as well, you can use it if you want.”

“Thank you, you are so nice.” Frank cuddled up on his side. He was ready to sleep, he was exhausted in every way possible and he just needed some comfort. Gerard hummed and got himself comfortable then wrapped an arm around Frank. He knew Frank possibly needed a shoulder to cry on, he had experienced just way too much in such a little amount of time, and he could only be so strong.

He was not surprised see Frank wipe away a couple of tears. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. It’s embarrassing” His breathing was uneven and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself.

“Don’t be embarrassed about having feelings Frank.” He said rubbing his shoulder.

Frank was soon drifting off to sleep, he was worn out say at least. “You’re an angel” He whispered before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! some fluff 
> 
> HansIsTrash, as usual, thank you so much for the comment <3

****

Chapter 10

Frank woke up confused and with some shoulder pain. He was in a big bed and a dark room. He had no idea of what the time was, but he did not care at all. He heard some noises outside of the closed door. He stood up since he knew he could not get himself to go back to sleep and went out the door. He saw Gerard walking over to the kitchen and then everything made sense.

“Hello.” He said rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the living room. Gerard looked up from his coffee mug to meet Frank’s sleepy face.

“Morning Frank, would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you, can I make breakfast?” He offered himself to help Gerard out since he’d feel so uncomfortable just having everything handed out to him, that wasn’t him. He was a hard working person who couldn’t sit still for too long.

“If you’d like to, then go ahead.” Gerard smiled sensing that Frank was adapting rather quickly and getting himself involved in the house activities.

“Today Sunday?” He remembered and Gerard nodded with a happy sigh looking up dreamingly.

“Finally, my dear Frank, our day off.” That made Frank giggle, aside from being awesome and handsome, Gerard had a sense of humor, and he had proven so last night when things were so dangerous and plain awful, he still could laugh at the situation even if it was out of nervousness. He knew even after meeting him from just a couple of days that he’d manage to bright up his day by just looking his way.

He decided to make some French toast for both of them; he was bummed out since it wouldn’t be a surprise for Gerard since he kept asking here each ingredient was at so Gerard figured out what he was doing. When everything was done they went over to the living room area, Frank holding the plates and Gerard carrying the drinks.

They settled for a Netflix series, Gerard complied when Frank asked to turn up the subtitles explaining that it would actually help him to memorize and learn new words. Gerard said it was a good idea and ate comfortably among Frank. This just felt nice. Right, he had been very lonely for quite a while and that could lead you to think that he just wanted human contact from just about anyone, but the help he was giving Frank wasn’t just for company, it was way more than that. It was about being with the person that he felt it was right to help and be with.

And he hoped Frank felt the same way, and he knew so by the way he acted. There was a connection here, it was almost tangible, the energy between them just made them happy. He felt so lucky to be able to be the one to comfort Frank, even if they were just friends and Frank would want it that way forever, he’d respect it and be glad by the mere fact of having him around and seeing him happy.

To someone who’s not been fortunate enough to find this type of connection, to travel the world to end up by “coincidence” with the person who was there to embrace your existence and incorporate them into your life to be complete, this would seem like things were being rushed, but looking at it the way Gerard did, they had been waiting to know each other for their entire life.

Frank smiled having flashbacks about last night. “Did I…I called you an angel last night?” Frank asked feeling himself blush.

“You did. It was the cutest thing.” Gerard chuckled finishing up his food. “Thank you for the toast Frankie, it was delicious.”

“No problem Gee.” He stood up and took the dishes to the sink.

“You don’t need to do that Frankie.” He said leaning back into the arm rest of the couch and bundled up in a blanket. Frank came back and smiled looking at him.

“Gerard…I…I know you’re doing this cuz we friends, yes? But do you feel weird with how I call you? And like last night I hugged you?” Gerard kind of knew where this was going and he was more than excited to let him know he had no boundaries in regards to how close they were around with each other. They were both drawn to one another; they were going to end up cuddled up and whatnot no matter what, but Frank was awesome enough to want to ask for permission before getting “touchy feely” if you will.

“Let me put it this way. I am always going to be respectful of you, overall, but I’m very open to you being affectionate.” Gerard explained. Frank nodded.

“I just feel like…I have met you in the past. Like there is something strong between us?” He asked hoping he wouldn’t come off as creepy.

“I feel the same way Frankie. This is just right isn’t it?” Frank nodded with a wide grin. He had just put his thoughts into words. He wanted to throw himself onto the other man’s arms. Instead he sat down between Gerard’s legs and leaned back into his chest, Gerard wrapped his arms around him tightly and shared a comfortable silence paying attention to the sound of their gentle breathing. This was so intimate and so comforting. They both knew this was their new happy place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls! there's a surprise coming for the next chapter, I hope some of you are still tuning in.
> 
> I'm updating both my stories every three days so,
> 
> As always, HansisTrash thank you so much for the comment, they make my day <3

Chapter 11

They spent their entire day together, cuddled up in the couch and doing nothing but sharing warmth and romantic gestures without even kissing. Gerard ran his finger tips over Frank’s delicate face as he turned to a side to face him. Frank closed his eyes relaxing to the contact. It had been so long since anyone had held him close and just gave him attention, and the fact the Gerard was the one to be so loving, made every emotional wound, magically heal.

Frank leaned into his touch and sighed with a smile that warmed Gerard’s heart. It looked like a genuine smile, like he was finally relaxing and letting the stress go away. He moved on to his neck and touched it gently, making Frank tickle and giggle, Gerard chuckled and continued with his shoulders. “You have a lot of knots.” Frank nodded and sighed with his eyes closed ready to let go off of the tension accumulated there.

“When’s your birthday?” Gerard asked already making plans for a birthday present, a full professional massage and day at the spa would seem like a fitting idea for Frank.

“Halloween.” He whispered in the sexiest voice Gerard had ever heard, but truth be told, Frank was just sleepy.

“That’s so cool.” Gerard responded.

“When’s your birthday?” He asked back trying to remember the way Gerard had formed the question.

“April 9th” Gerard whispered trying not to straddle Frank.

“Noted.” He grinned knowing he had well applied a new phrase he had learned while watching the series that was still playing on the screen but had been on mute for a while now.

“You learned that just now right?” Gerard asked impressed. Frank nodded and padded himself on the shoulder which made the older one go ‘aww’

“You’re just too adorable. Come here.” He spread his arms wide open Frank complied and allowed the older one to surround him with his strong arms. He felt protected and at peace for the first time in a while. Gerard kissed the top of Franks head, they slowly drifted to sleep on one of the best naps either of them had had in a long time.

At night, they started getting ready for work so in the morning they were ready to go out the door as soon as possible and sleep the most they could, by the time they realized that Frank did not have pajamas or clean jeans it was too late for them to even go to the store and still get to bed on time, so Gerard offered to get the clothing o the washing machine, Frank agreed but he did not realize he would have to go around in boxers, he still needed to wear clean clothes, so he stripped to his underwear and went to the laundry room to hand Gerard the clothes, he turned around to take it and gasped when he saw Frank’s bare slightly tattooed torso.

“Sorry, I got…scared.” Gerard smiled and set the washing machine. “I can go ahead and get you some pajama bottoms.” Frank nodded enthusiastically since he knew he was going to be cold at night. Back in Italy he did not have an ac so he was certainly not used to the cold.

Gerard led him to his bedroom and looked into his closet as Frank sat down on the edge of the bed. “Aha! Here it is.” He said and handed him a hello kitty bottom. Frank giggled when he saw it but took it either way.

“Sorry, it’s all I have right now…I got it cuz it matched with a cute t shirt that I don’t…have anymore.”  He furrowed his eyebrows together trying to remember what he had done with it. “I used it to dry my brother’s puppy after a bath actually.”

“Aww, I love dogs.”

“I do too! I’m allergic to cats so.” He shrugged. “Hey, so how about we go tomorrow to the store and get you some clothes?” He asked trying to find some items that would probably fit the shorter man.

“Uh yes, I get my first check tomorrow so I can use it for that.”

“I’d like to help you with that, if you allow me so that you can send the money to your family and save for your phone you know?” Frank shook his head and looked down, he was self conscious about how Gerard continued to step in and help when Frank was a mess.

“We will see.” Frank said ending the conversation there and putting on the soft, cotton pants.

“You look so rad like that, hello kitty on the bottom and some badass ink on top.” Gerard said unable to hold his thoughts back, but Frank’s beautiful body was just there for him to watch.

“Thank you, I want to have more in the future.” He said looking down at his empty arms and then running a hand over his chest where he had most of the pieces and then the swallows on his lower stomach. Gerard had to clear his head before his mind wandered someplace else.

“I think that’d- that’d be cool. Do you feel like going to bed already?” He asked randomly trying to avoid being near a bed and a shirtless Frank.

“Uh, yes. Can you call me in the morning?” He asked since he had no alarm at all. Gerard nodded.

 “Sure…well I’ll get your clothes on the dryer and I’ll see you in the morning.” Frank nodded and walked up to him to kiss him cheek and give him a hug, Gerard sighed as soon as he felt Franks warm skin over his clothed body and forced himself to let go off of him rather quickly. “Goodnight Frankie.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the surprise is a bit of smut, hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments <3

Chapter 12

“Goodnight Gerard.” He smiled before leaving. Gerard went out to the laundry room to get the clothes on the dryer then went back to his room and changed into his pajamas. As he laid on bed he figure out he was not gonna get any sleep if he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about Frank.

 He got hard as soon as he allowed his mind to take him to a heated situation with the handsome Italian. He had to kick the covers since he was getting really hot, he pulled down his pants and boxers just enough for him to reach for his aching boner then started stroking himself slowly, closing his eyes and trying to imagine what it would be like to have Frank be the one touching him and kissing his skin.

He heard the annoying noise of the dryer letting him know the little items of clothes were ready but he had to ignore it, he was not going to stop pleasuring himself just to go get Frank jeans.

In the other room, Frank was trying to sleep but got startled by the noise, he had no idea what it was and hopped it would go away, but when it rang again and very loudly he stood up to go get Gerard, it rang a third time which worried Frank so he turned the hallway light on and looked around, but saw no trace of where the noise was coming from so he opened Gerard’s bedroom door and gasped immediately. “I’m sorry!” He said and covered his face in embarrassment while Gerard hurried to get the covers over him to hide his nudity.

“Oh god!” Gerard said feeling his face turning red.

“Please don’t be mad Gerard, I did not mean to…I’m sorry.” He said still with his face covered.

“Its fine, I’m decent now. What’s...up?” He asked awkwardly.

“I…what’s the noise?” He asked worriedly.

“The dryer…could you get it? I kinda…you know” He said with a smile.

“I just open the door?” Gerard nodded and leaned back into the pillows then rested his hands on his chest trying to recompose.

“I’m sorry” He apologized again and ran to the laundry room.

“It’s fine.” He whispered more to himself, the door was still open so maybe Frank was gonna go back otherwise he would’ve closed it. And he was right, the younger man walked back to the room after a couple minutes.

“I…Hi again.” He said looking down fidgeting his hands as he stood before the bed.

“Hi.” Gerard giggled. “Listen I’m sorry you saw that, maybe I should’ve locked the door and-“

“Don’t be sorry.” He met his gaze now. “I…you don’t have a boyfriend Gerard?” Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

“Is it that obvious that I’m gay?” He laughed and hugged a pillow to his chest.

“Sorry, I guessed because heterosexual men don’t hug other mans like, easy.” He shrugged and actually crawled on the bed and remained on his knees on the edge of the bed randomly.

“Are you gay?” He asked softly, Frank smiled with a shy look and nodded slowly. “Are you ashamed of it? Because you seem kinda shy about it.” Gerard teased.

“I’m not ashamed.” He said and crawled up to Gerard’s lap and leaned in close to his face, Gerard was only able to stare in awe to how beautiful his face was up close and hummed as soon as their lips were touching. Frank smiled in the kiss and intensified it, Gerard complied and reached up to tangle his fingers on Frank’s hair and enjoyed what he had longing ever since he laid eyes on the guy.

Gerard suddenly felt the covers being pulled down, he felt a small hand running up and down his thighs. “Are you sure Frankie?” He asked pulling away from the kiss momentarily.

“Yes.” He smiled and looked down to actually take a look at what he was aiming to touch. Frank’s mouth started watering, when he went in by mistake he had noticed that the Gerard was rather large, even in the dim light he could see how it was covered in pre com as if it was almost glowing with spit and that got him semi in his hello kitty bottoms right away, so he couldn’t hold himself back from going into the room and trying just about anything to pleasure Gerard.

Frank continued by kissing the other’s neck and chest then started tugging on Gerard boner, he had to lick the palm of his hand to lubricate his cock and make it easier for him to go faster, he knew Gerard was close since he had already been working on it himself. The older man was now leaning back on the pillows, slack jaw watching every movement that Frank made. He was so turned on by the mere fact of watching Frank touching him, he was so into it, he could feel Frank’s desire to be in touch with him and that made it more intimate and hot.

Frank moved his other hand to fondle his Gerard’s balls gently smirking when he earned a low moan from the older one. “Fuck Frankie.” He gasped out and bucked his hips closer to Frank which the younger one appreciated since he got to straddle his hips and bucked them instantly looking for friction, Frank was breathless looking up at Gerard with lust on his eyes, Gerard had to lean close and kiss him again, this time the black haired one allowed his tongue to wander into Frank’s mouth.

Gerard knew the younger one was close to hiss climax as soon as he started moaning on and on against his lips, he pulled back to get some air as they kept grinding against each other. “Ah…ah Gerard…I’m-“ His moans intensified as he came in his pants, untouched and still humping the other man as he got off by the noises the other one was making. The burnet’s arms gave up and he collapsed on top of Gerard. Both men were still gasping for air, that probably was just some pathetic teenage dry-humping but to them it was very intimate and satisfying.

Frank lay down next to Gerard and looked at him smiling. “Please don’t go back to your room.”  And that was how they started sleeping together as an actual couple after just two days of living together as ‘friends.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments! It's lovely to see some of u guys showing your support <3

Chapter 13

The next day when they woke up they were both still very sleepy but knew they couldn’t skip work, at least not today. They managed to choreograph their morning routine flawlessly, which Gerard had been worried about since at times like this is when you get to actually know your significant other due to the stress of being somewhere on time, maybe even be frustrated with how slow the other one does stuff for their liking and that kind of deal, but they proved to be pretty much in sync since they parked on the office building just in time.

Gerard noticed that once of his co workers was giving him a second glance as soon as the man noticed he had Frank with him, it was then that he figured they were gonna have to be discreet about their relationship here. “Okay Frank, so I’ll see you when our shift is over, it’s better if we avoid drawing  attention to us and uh yeah, do you think you’ll be talking to your aunt?” Frank nodded agreeing with the older one.

“I think I will have to.”

“Alright, well good luck with that and-“ He looked around before they went inside the building. “I can’t wait to go back home and kiss you.” Gerard whispered cheekily.

“Gee!” Frank blushed and slapped his arm playfully. “I can’t wait.” He giggled and followed him inside. They parted ways as soon as they got off the elevator, Gerard went to his cubicle and got in the boring mindset he had to be in to concentrate. Frank went to the cleaning supplies closet and took his vest, a few minutes later his aunt arrived and did not care enough to look at him but did talk to him. “Your mom called, she’s upset and she needs money.” She said shortly. Frank nodded and imitated her not even looking her way then left to start cleaning up.

He figured he would have to call his mom at night, once they got back from shopping, he decided to not get in his head and worry about what he was going to say later on, but the words ‘she’s upset’ resonated with him all day.

Gerard was questioned by his co worker about why he had a part of the cleaning team on his car like it was a ridiculous thing to even think about. He responded that he had seen him walking to work and decided to just give him a ride.

“Well that’s very nice of you…I know I wouldn’t do that.” The man chuckled.

“And why’s that?” Gerard asked without looking away from his screen.

“Because, he’s an immigrant as far as I can tell...what if he’s in one of those Mexican gangs?” The guy said lowly knowing what he was saying was incredibly wrong.

“First of all, he’s Italian and he’s a good guy. That’s completely out of place.” He said with a stern voice.

“Well, someone’s fond of that guy.” The man turned back to his computer ending the conversation there. Gerard was left annoyed for the rest of the day but it all went away as soon as he met Frank elevator. They smiled at each other knowingly without saying a word on the crowded elevator Frank figured he should wait for some of the people to go away then walked over to the car where Gerard was pretending to get ready to turn the engine on. “Hi Frankie.” Gerard giggled.

“Hi Gee. Ready?” He asked excited. It had been ages since he bought any clothes, and knowing that he’d be able to pay it himself made him proud, even.

“Yes, did you get your check?” He asked driving away from the building.

“Yes, it was actually good.” He shrugged referring to the amount. It was nothing alike to what he could earn as a cleaning staff member back in Italy but when Frank told Gerard the amount, he wasn’t pleased.

“Oh my god, that’s so…I mean I’m glad it’s enough for you but for what I’ve seen you do, and the odd hours you’ve worked…we need to get you something better Frankie.” He said parking outside of a Target after Frank’s suggestion, he would’ve never taken him to one to buy clothes but Frank seemed to think it was fine.

“But to get something good maybe I need to speak better English?” He asked once they walked inside.

“Maybe, we’ll work on that if you’d like of course.” Gerard responded taking him over to the men’s section.

“Yes, but for now I just wanna shop.” He said with a grin looking at all of the clothes. He picked up some sweatpants, some t shirts and jeans and new underwear even. Gerard helped him pick up the outfits knowing Frank would look great in anything really.

“Oh and I have to call my mom…Maria said she is upset so.” Gerard nodded slowly knowing that meant no good.

“Alright, wanna have dinner first?” Frank nodded quickly since he was really hungry already and if things went south with the call, he knew his stomach couldn’t take the food and stress at the same time. He was delicate like that.

They had some sandwiches and chips for dinner on the couch while they kept watching the series they started watching yesterday, Frank couldn’t quite relax as he was anticipating that phone called. Gerard could tell so he hurried to hand him the phone. He knew a house phone would come in handy sometime, cuz he was not down to make a phone call to Italy with his cell phone.

“I’ll leave you alone so that you can-“ Frank shook his head and touched his knee.

“Please stay.” He asked, Gerard complied happily and leaned back into the couch.

“Ciao mamma.” He said lowly as soon as the woman picked up, they both stayed silent for a little bit, Frank seemed upset right away.

“Quindi cosa sai…” Frank asked himself what there was to know, she was implying he knew about something, but had no idea what it was. “Era una mia amica, e mi fido che tu stia bene perché abbiamo bisogno di soldi” Frank furroed his eyesbrows trying to piece everything together. His mom was saying that she was a friend of her and trusted her to take care of him and that she only sent him there to live with Maria because they needed the money.

“Maria non è mia zia?” It then hit him. Maria was not his aunt, his mom had sent him over with a practical stranger, to make things easier for him while staying there in order to make sure any amount of money he made got to her, like always. He couldn’t believe he had been lied about this, he got attached to that stranger for fucks sake!

“Non lo sapevi? lei è messicana.” That woman wasn’t even italian, that made sense now. Everything made sense now. “Ad ogni modo, hai i soldi?” She was back to asking for money right away which infuriated him. He decided to hang up the phone and think later. He leaned back into the couch and looked up taking a deep sigh. Gerard caressed his shoulder to remind him he was there.

“Everything okay?”

“My mom lied. Maria is not my aunt, she was a friend and she sent me with her so I did not spend money on rent and I could send all of the money to them.” He was sick and tired of being used and lied to by his own family. He loved his little sister and was still worried about her, it broke his heart, but she’d have to grow to forgive him, because he was not going back or complying with being the supplied of the family anymore.

“What? That’s insane Frankie…is you sure?” Frank nodded.

“Everything is clear now you know..? I was so stupid!” Frank sighed feeling awful. “I give up…Families do not treat each other like that.” He struggled to explain while holding back tears. “She made it more easy for me.” He laid his head on Gerard’s lap and sighed deeply.

 “Everything will be fine Frankie.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you girls for the support not just on this work but my other series, I'm kind of stuck or writing in this uninspired state but I'll keep trying.
> 
> Spoiler alert, smut ahead haha
> 
> <3

Chapter 14

The week went by uneventful, the only difference from the past week was that Frank was struggling to come to terms with the fact that he’d no longer have a relationship with his mom since he was shamelessly lied to and he was not up for that anymore.

“What should we do with your room? I mean…I’m guessing that this is how it’s going to be now right?” Gerard asked as he pulled up the covers to get beneath them as Frank washed his teeth on the bathroom.

“I don’t know…maybe it can be your studio.” Frank proposed and turned the bathroom light off before walking over to the other side of the bed and hopping on it. Gerard received him with open arms, Frank laid his head on his chest and sighed. He had been very tired lately, this job was definitely not for him but in order to get a different one he’d have to a, graduate high school and b, learn enough English to pass a TOEFEL exam, so he figured he could get to that in a couple weeks. To be honest, he had been spending such an amazing time with Gerard, being pampered and cuddled every day, things were great and he was finally settling down in this foreign country and found the one person that was great enough to save him from whatever could’ve happened to him.

Even when they couldn’t take their hands off of each other, they had not really been intimate since last time, and he knew why. They were always either at work or running errands or just deciding to rest, but he had been wanting to make a move from a couple days now, tomorrow was their day off again so he figured he could even plot some romantic stuff.

“So, how have you been feeling Frankie?” Gerard asked running his hands over Frank’s shoulder.

“Good…I just have stuff on my head. Sorry.” He figured he had seemed a little distracted and maybe that could throw Gerard a little off.

“No, it’s fine. Like I get it, even when you’re in a secure place now, stuff is still happening and you have to figure out what you’re gonna do from now on so that takes some thinking.” Gerard said soothingly.

“Yes, I been thinking about school and how I can get a better job.” Gerard told him how he could help him graduate, and how he didn’t even have to go to school, Frank had no idea that could be done but it did take some pressure off his shoulders .

“Give me a goodnight kiss Gee.” He whispered once they were tired enough to stop talking and give in. Gerard kissed him softly and hummed enjoying the tender contact then pulled away and kissed the top of his head.

“Nighty night Frankie.”

Frank woke up a little earlier for his liking but he took the extra time while Gerard was sleeping to clean up a little and do laundry, now that he knew how the machine worked. He made breakfast for both of them and went to the front garden to get some fresh flowers on the breakfast table. He was pretty satisfied with how the house looked, and he was excited for Gerard to look as well.

He heard Gerard shuffling around on their bedroom then heard his beautiful sleepy voice asking for where he was. “Frankie?” He asked confused and walked out to see the younger one standing next to the breakfast table. “What are you doing up so early?” Frank shrugged and looked over at the table. Gerard finally noticed what was set in front of him and walked over with a smile. “Oh Frankie, that’s lovely.” He kissed his cheek and hugged him, Frank took in his scent and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

“I wanted to do something special.” He said and handed him a rose from the centerpiece he had put together.

“You’re just the sweetest.” He said s he took the flower and held it to his heart.

“Let’s eat, come on.” He said excitedly, y nodded and took his regular spot.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked as he fed him a piece of fruit.

“Yes, your room is so…what’s the word? Cozy.” Gerard hummed in understanding.

“Mikey always complained about the weather on his room, makes sense. Good thing you have me to keep you warm.” Gerard said cheekily making Frank giggled.

“Oh, shut up you.” He said feeding him a piece of pancake.

“What are our plans today?” Gerard asked once they finished their food, Frank got a little nervous right away, how was he going to explain to Gerard what he wanted to do? What if it was too soon?

“I actually wanted to try something?”

“Oh and what’s that?” He asked a little intrigued since they already had a pretty nice routine going on.

“I wanna give you a massage? Really try to relax today.” Frank figured he could start everything with a massage, and then Gerard would probably be glad to know his intentions were a little different than just relaxing.

“Uh, that sounds nice. Yes, I’m down.” He giggled.

They went to their bedroom where Frank waited for Gerard to come out of the shower, Frank had taken most of his clothes off. He was in a pair of black boxer briefs while he waited sitting down in bed nervously. Gerard came out in the exact same conditions and hummed. “Oh, who wore it better?” He giggled and lay down next to him.

“You ready?” He smiled showing him a lotion bottle.

“Uh, I’m liking this. Yes, I am baby.” He lay down on his belly and felt Frank settle on the lower of his back. He spread out some of the liquid all across his Gerard’s pale back and started rubbing slowly and warming up his back while Gerard hummed. After a couple minutes he leaned down to kiss some patches of skin, he ran his hands up and down his sides as he snuggled his back spreading more kisses. Frank continued to touch and caress and he didn’t even realize he was completely straddling Gerard, they were chest to back with heavy breathing, Frank was the only kissing, but it was still such a nice feeling for both of them. Gerard could feel Frank’s hot breath all over, he could feel the devotion, the attention he was paying to him and that was just the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s arms until they intertwined their fingers.  

Gerard could now feel Frank’s hard on right over his bottom half, he was nearly moaning now. “Frankie…” He gasped out.

“Yes?” he asked with a raw voice filled with pleasure.

“I…want to go further?” He asked wanting to be sure. He saw from the corner of his eye how Frank nodded, he got off of Gerard so he could get on his back. “Do you like to top or bottom?” He asked between heated kisses.

“Both.” He smiled cheekily.

“And what do you feel like doing right now?” He insisted, he wanted to get this going, Frank was the one who got him so excited, so he needed him to hurry up, they’d have time to be slow and gentle later on.

“Top…if that’s okay.” He whispered kissing his neck and sucking a little bit on it not really being able to hold himself from doing something that might leave an inappropriate mark.

“That is more than okay, yeah.” Gerard smiled and ran his hands over Frank’s ass looking for his boxer waistband to pull them down while he was on top. Frank hurried to get Gerard’s underwear as well and roam his entire body, they were completely pressed against each other and it was the best feeling ever, having your lover skin to skin sharing heat and all kinds of sensations was their new form of paradise.

Frank got back on top and spread Gerard’s legs wide enough for him to fit in between them, he peppered kisses all over his thighs while Gerard whined and squirmed. “I need you Frankie.” He handed him the lube. Frank nodded understanding and poured some lube on his finger, he rubbed it around Gerard’s entrance as the older man moaned and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had sex, so he needed to take it slowly even when he wished he didn’t have to.   

Soon enough Frank figured he could slide his finger in and out, which Gerard seemed to like, so he added a second one, he leaned down to kiss and lick all over his thighs and pelvis to distract Gerard from the stretch. Gerard lifted his hips to get him go deeper, Frank added a third finger and leaned up on top of the elder one to kiss his chest and neck while he fucked him with his fingers. “Oh Frankie…” He moaned wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulders, just enjoying the sensations.

“I’m ready.” He whispered feeling out of breath. Frank leaned back and took a condom from the drawer where Gerard had kept the lube then rolled it on his cock, he got the tip inside allowing Gerard to get used to the feeling, when he nodded Frank knew he was good to go all the way in making both man moan. 

Each time Frank bucked into him Gerard made a little ‘ah’ noise, they were both enjoying each other so much, Frank couldn’t stop looking down at Gerard’s beautiful face, it was scrunched up in pleasure, and he could feel his nails digging on his back as he found a faster rhythm.

By now he could hear the headboard banging on the wall, and the sound of skin on skin aside from Gerard’s moaning added up to what he was feeling and how turned up he was.

Gerard wanted to keep his eyes open to see everything that was going on, how Frank’s jaw was slack and how he was rolling his eyes and groaning lowly in such a manly way, he only got to see that a couple seconds before he was trashing around moaning like a whore and even biting on Frank’s shoulders trying to muffle the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth. Franks hand was on one of his tights pushing him down so he could pound into him, Frank knew exactly the way Gerard liked it on their first time, it was perfect, and this had got to be meant to be.

“Gee…fuck, I’m gonna.” Gerard nodded fast trying to form words.

“Me too baby.” That’s when Frank allowed himself to let go as he bucked slower but deeper coming inside of the condom while Gerard came untouched pulling Frank closer to him while they rode their orgasms out, they gasped and moaned, Gerard was biting his bottom lip as he felt electricity run up and down his body, Frank kissed his face as he hummed in the afterglow. “Oh god.” He said still on top of him with each arm next to Gerard’s head, as if he was trapped under the others body, Gerard caressed his chest and looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

“You definitely set me up.” Frank giggled and nuzzled his neck.

“Maybe.”

“Well I loved that either way.” Gerard whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girls, thank you for the comments, prepare yourselves for a surprise

Chapter 15

As soon as they came off from their highs, they remained in silent, never letting go of each other. Frank continued peppering kisses over Gerard’s chest, nuzzling his face on his pale chest from time to time. Gerard could not keep his eyes off of him. He could not believe someone like Frank could feel like this towards him. They had not said the four letter word yet, but he _could just feel it._

Someone that was not devoted to another person could simply not behave like this. Someone who didn’t feel attraction towards another person could kiss them the way Frank did. If he was honest, at first he had been worried that Frank could’ve been using him at first, not because of how he behaved, he never acted in a suspicious way, but because of the situation as a whole there had been a , but now he was sure. This is what love feels like.

“Gee?” Frank whispered breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yes?” Gerard whispered with a raw voice looking at him. Frank met his eyes and grinned turning red, again.

“I…I really liked that and I’m starting to think...” He stopped himself feeling a little insecure to finally say it, Gerard catch that immediately and hugged him tightly.

“Frankie, is it what I think it is?” He giggled and Felt frank smiling and nodding. “I love you Frank.” Frank pulled away to look into his eyes.

“I love you too Gee.” He whispered. They looked at in each other with wide smiles, Frank felt himself starting to tear up a little bit. He never thought he’d find himself in this situation after all that he went thought, after all of the loneliness and the heartbreak, he honestly thought that was life and he’d never have a break.

“You make me so happy.”

“Oh Frankie, you’ve changed my life…I’m so happy we found each other.” Gerard admitted wiping away Frank’s tears. “Everything will be fine from now Frankie. You can count on me.”

Months had passed since this happened, and ever since they continued with their comfortable routine and everything seemed to be fine until Frank had enough of his job. He was miserable while doing it, he hated being in a building cleaning the mess the people Gerard worked with made, he felt like he was wasting his time and whatever potential he might have,

He had started to get better on the English language by listening to music and watching TV and music he had lately found a wonderful new habit he found a lot of comfort in, which was reading.

While growing up he had access to only a couple books, but it never really grew on him, but  this time he had found books to be just like any other series or movie, he could submerge on a whole entire different world and it was so new and exciting for him, it felt like aside from Gerard he had a new friends. Books were endless, and they’d always be there for him, and just like Gerard they were teaching him so many new things, new words, new sensations and made his life more fulfilling.

Gerard was currently working on some boring emails that had him stressed out, he was happy to see Frank standing next to him until he noticed his pale face.

“Are you okay?” He asked confused. He shook his head looking miserable. “What’s wrong?” He asked lowly not wanting to draw attention towards them.

“I feel very sick.” He complained, he had already thrown up once and felt really weak, the last place where he wanted to be right now was work. “I already asked the boss if I could leave and he said yes.” He said in a muffled voice.

“Okay, good. Let me give you some cash for a cab okay?” he said looking in his pockets for his wallet.

“No, I got it.” He said dismissively. Gerard figured someone could see them and he did not want to make his coworkers wonder what was going on between them so he agreed, he thought he could use the money instead to buy him some flue medicine and a nice dinner to try to cheer him up.

“Kay, I’ll see you when I get home.” He whispered, Frank nodded almost wanting to cry since he knew he could not have a hug and he really felt like having one, he was bummed out, partially he chose to leave since if he had the chance to leave the place, he’d fucking do it he had been hating doing this even more intensely lately and now feeling sick made everything worst. He knew he was in a privileged position now, he had to be thankful that he had a job but he couldn’t help but hate it. He had never been a guy to be locked inside having a routine that bored him and made him feel he had no purpose.

Frank got home and throw up once again and washed his mouth then grabbed a glass of water for his stomach to settle and allow him to enjoy his fucking day off. He took a seat on the couch and grabbed a book he got half way through in two days, he wrote down in a piece of paper the words he did not understand, he was starting to noticed the were used fairly often in all of his books so he kind of understood what they meant, he still wanted to look them up later on. His original intentions were to finish the book already but his eyes started hurting along with his head so he had to stop, he drifted off to sleep without even knowing.

When Gerard got home he smiled looking at how cute Frank looked all curled up as if he was cold while his book laid on his lap. He went over to the kitchen to pour the soup he got for him so his stomach wasn’t empty when he took the pills he bought.

When everything was ready he woke Frank up very gently so he wouldn’t be scared. He groaned and opened a single eye then smiled gently when he saw Gerard. “Hi Gee.” Gerard smiled and caressed his arm.

“How are you feeling sweetie?”

“Not good.” He whined and sat back up. Gerard nodded and kissed his head.

“Well, I got you some food and pills so maybe that’ll help?” He said handing him the bowl, Franks face lit up and took it quickly.

“You are the best, thank you.” He took a sip of the hot soup and hummed. Gerard sat down next to him and ate what he got for himself. “How was work?” He asked between sips.

“It was fine, I missed seeing you around.” He giggled.

“Aww, well good thing we have that extra day off this week….even though I’m worried about my check being too little money.” He said worriedly.

“Don’t worry about money boo…I actually wanted to talk to you.” Frank got worried right away and looked at him with panic in his eyes. “It’s nothing like that.” He giggled. “I’ve just seen you’re really hating going to work lately. Everything okay?” Gerard was aware that Frank did like his job but lately it was obvious that something was up, he hated seeing his sweet Frankie like this so he was willing do just about anything to help him.

“I actually…I don’t know it makes me very sad to go and do something pointless you know? I hate being inside a building all day and I mean, the job itself it’s gross…I know I should be thankful that I have to money to help  you out with groceries and whatever I can but…the money is not enough for me to be motivated. Every day when I wake up I think of an excuse I could use to just not go.” He admitted, he had been keeping all of this for himself and the anxiety had been eating him alive, in fact this probably wasn’t even a flue but a response from his body to all of this stress.

Gerard looked upset, he wished he could take all of that back or a second until Gerard spoke.

“And why have you not been talking to me about this Frankie?” You know you can talk to me right?” Gerard asked putting his food aside. He hated feeling like –frank was forcing himself to do something he didn’t like just do ‘not be a bother’ Gerard wanted to support him on whatever he wanted to do. The last thing he wanted to do was behave like Frank’s complicated family.

“I know, I know…I’m sorry I just-“ He shrugged. “I know that just for being here doesn’t mean I won’t have to try hard.” He whispered.

“Frankie…there’s something we need to discuss.” He said in all seriousness. He got closer to him, Frank finally finished his food and set the plate down and turned to face him. “In order for you to get a better job, one that you like, you need to finish high school, and for all of that we need you to be here legally and you know what that means?” Frank shook his head confused. “We can get married Frankie, for you to be here safely and they don’t take you away.” He explained with a small smile. He was nervous to even say that, because he was technically proposing, what if he was weird out?

“Gee…is this what I think it is?” Frank asked in awe, he got on his knees and crawling up to Gerard while he nodded grinning.

“Yes Frankie…Would you marry me? I-I don’t have a ring right now but I mean…I’ll still make everything special, I promise.” Frank nodded fast and kissed his face over and over.

“Yes Gee! I don’t care about rings, I will marry you.” He said clinging to him and starting to cry.

“I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because I love you and I want to protect you and be yours…Not just to you know” He explained now that Frank was looking deep into his eyes.

“Me too Gee, you saved me, but in the process I really did fall in love with you.” He giggled when Gerard wiped away his tears with his thumbs. “I love you so much, I wanna be your husband.” He whispered.

“Me too baby.” He said kissing his lips gently. “Me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and leaving kudos. Since i finished 'An ode to poor social skills.' already I'm gonna be starting a new series soon. When it's out I'll leave you the link here so you can check it out 
> 
> <3 S

Chapter 16

After what seemed forever for Frank but was actually just a month, Gerard and Frank agreed on having the younger one quit his job and get one until he got his high school degree and that was after their wedding of course.  And so today, Gerard’s day off was special since he had some plans for them.

They both woke up at 10 am and got ready to go out and have brunch, they walked to their local to the park holding hands and went over to the swings. Frank asked for Gerard to push him, he complied loving the giggles the younger one was letting out, he seemed to be having so much fun over a childish thing.

Lately, Frank seemed to be even more comfortable around Gee and the house itself, he seemed to be drawn to drawing and cartoons lately which led him to think there was something new Frank wanted to try out. He had already called him ‘daddy’ a couple times, Gerard was familiar with the whole ‘daddy/little’ thing, he never had a couple that was into it, and to be honest he might or might not gotten off to a video or two where a grown man pretended to be all innocent and horny.

They would spend entire days where Gerard would hold him tightly, they’d read together since Frank’s obsession included being a bookworm, it was all pretty childish already but he honestly wouldn’t mind taking it a step further and do the whole thing, he just needed to have Frank to bring the subject up.

“Daddy! I’m getting dizzy.” He laughed, Gerard stopped it quickly and hugged him from behind.

“Ready to go…little one?” Frank looked at him quickly and smiled when he found Gerard’s glowing eyes.

“Yes daddy…are we going home?” He asked not disappointed but wondering what they’d do for the rest of the day.

“Yes, I’m taking you to diner so we can rest the day off.” Gerard said holding his hand gladly.

“Okay.” He replied shortly, they both knew they were not going to just ‘rest the day off’ but they preferred to leave it that way. When they arrived, Frank wanted to pretend like he hadn’t notice Gerard’s hard on while he was laying in bed waiting for Frank to come out of the shower.

“Come over and hug me.” Gerard said padding his lap. Frank nodded with a grin and dropped his rope then crawled to bed naked to straddle his hips. Gerard couldn’t believe how lucky he was, ever since they slept together the first time they hadn’t really been able to keep their hands off of each other, they had already tried it all, Gerard toping, and bottoming, they did it all over the house and in every position and they just couldn’t get enough, so the fact that maybe, just maybe Frank had a daddy kink, it would spice things up.

“Mhh baby I like it when you act all innocent and pretend like you don’t know you can get me hard in seconds.” He groaned and gave Frank’s ass a louder than intended slap which made the younger one yelp in surprise but got him going right away.

“You do Gee?” He purred kissing his lips and chin all the way down to his collar bone.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” He smirked and watched Frank go all the way down spreading kisses until he got to Gerard’s clothed cock, he pulled down the black and thigh briefs he was wearing and moaned as soon as he saw the flushed piece of flesh. He licked a long stripe as Gerard licked his bottom lip loving to see his perfect, and at times innocent boyfriend get down and dirty and show him how much he wanted him.

Frank moved on to sucking the head while jerking the base quickly, glad to taste the pre cum pouring out of Gerard’s dick. When Gerard felt like he couldn’t manage to hold it, he gripped Frank’s hair and pushed him away moaning at how there was saliva connected to Frank’s mouth and the tip of his cock. Frank looked like an animal in the heat right now, just wanting to taste and feel Gerard all over.

“Come on Frankie, you’re gonna ride me.” He let out with that dominant tone he knew Frank loved. He straddled him again allowing Gerard to feel and grip his perfect, round ass while he worked on spreading himself open, when he felt ready he lowered himself on his lovers length not being able to muffle his moans. Gerard tilted his head back and groaned at the incredible amount of pleasure.

Frank started moving up and down while he held himself in position with his hands over Gerard’s shoulders. “Fuck Frankie.” He moaned bucking up his hips up. For whatever reason this intimate moment seemed very intense, the mere sound of skin on skin was turning Frank over the edge pretty quickly but he managed to postpone his orgasm as he found a different pace.

“Feels so good Gee…Ah!” He cried out when Gerard begun jerking him off since he knew neither of them would last that long. The younger man continued letting out the most obscene moans and noises. “Gee…Gee.” He let out as a warning, the older man nodded holding him closer, and pushing him down further to get deeper movements and shortly after came inside of him making Frank cry out in pleasure and spill between their stomachs. “Ah…so good.” He let out with his eyes closed still riding out his climax.

Gerard nodded not being able to form words for now but sharing the immense pleasure they were still on. Gerard helped Frank lay down next to him, he seemed doze out and even lightheaded.

“Are you okay?” Frank nodded gasping out for air and settling down.

“I just…I let myself go you know?” He grinned sleepily. Gerard nodded with a smile and cleaned Frank’s stomach with a baby wipe.

“Well, you let go yourself so hard that now your cum is on your belly button.” Gerard chuckled and tried to get it off.

“Gross.” Frank commented almost already asleep. Gerard covered him with the blankets and hugged him from behind as soon as he rolled over on his side. He drifted off to sleep figuring out that even if they over slept, they could order take out, after all their relationship was so unconventional that it didn’t really matter if he proposed with an actual ring at a restaurant or at home doing what they both loved.

When Gerard woke up it was already 8 pm, Frank was no longer in the bed, he got up and got dressed then went to the living room where he knew Frank would be at.

He found him munching on some crackers, he gave him a warm smile as soon as he noticed his lover walking in. “Hi daddy.” Gerard giggled and sat down next to him taking a deep sigh. “Did you rest? What’s wrong?” Frank asked confused.

“Oh yeah, I did I just kinda over slept on the worst day possible?” He whispered ready to prop the question.

“Why’s that? You wanted to do something special?” Frank felt like everyday next to Gerard was the most special and happy day he had ever lived, so he really appreciated when Gerard tried to take it even further.

“Well, I just don’t know how you’re gonna take this…” He said and got on his knees before Frank resting one of his hands over Frank’s knees as he looked for the ring on his sweatpants pocket.

“I am officially proposing, in the plainest, most boring way, but at least I have a ring now.” He grinned and showed him the little piece of gold while Frank gasped and covered his face with his hands, he didn’t want Gerard to see him cry but his breathing was giving away that fact. “Oh god, why are you crying? Is this pathetic? I knew I should’ve waited until I could come up with-“ He was shut down by Frank kissing his lips passionately.

“I love you Gee, so so much. You make me the happiest person ever and this is just the cherry on top. I don’t care how you ask for it.” He said while peppering kisses all over his face. Gerard hummed and nuzzled his neck as they held each other close.

“You’re the best Frankie. I’m so happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together, if you ever say yes!” He laughed pulling back to show him the ring again, Frank laughed with him and nodded fast.

“Of course I’ll marry you! Yes!” Gerard sat down next to the younger one and kissed his neck making Frank shutter and hum.

“Okay, so now that we got off the way can we talk about something?” Frank nodded looking straight into his eyes knowing where this was going. “Umm, do you have a daddy kink?” Frank huffed and look away trying to pretend like he didn’t but noticed Gerard wasn’t convinced.

“Maybe.” He whispered and that was it for Gerard he started jumping up and down on the couch screaming.

“I knew it!” Frank was blushing, he knew Gerard could never kink shame him but it was still something he wasn’t completely comfortable with.

“Well, it was kind of obvious Gee.” He made Gerard chuckle and settle down.

“I know I’m just excited.” He shrugged

“Why? Do you have that uh kink too?” he asked sensing that this conversation might take them somewhere interesting.

“I believe so…let’s do this. Why don’t you get in the little mind space tomorrow and so when I come back home it’s all like I’m your daddy and I came home to find a very naughty boy.” He said cheekily poking Frank’s chest excitedly. Frank nodded with a smirk, he honestly couldn’t wait for tomorrow, he knew he would spend the entire day hard as fuck and getting ready to do something exciting, he was going all the way, he had actually been fantasizing with this for months, but he had been confused and just embarrassed to talk about the topic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not sure if you're still liking this you guys but, either way the end is near so enjoy the smut

Chapter 17

The next morning Frank got up to get Gerard his breakfast and lunch ready. Gerard kissed his cheek before walking out the door, they did not discuss anything about what they were to do once he came back but he knew this was on, so once he woke up from his nap he cleaned up the house then went to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable and appropriate for later on after having a shower of course.

He got an over sized t shirt that actually belonged to Gerard, he looked at himself in the mirror and grinned swinging his hips, he had noticed himself that lately he felt a lot more comfortable here, a lot more innocent and childlike and he was loving it.

The last few weeks that he worked at the same place that Gerard did, he felt so much comfort at going back home, changing into his pajamas and sitting down in the couch with some snacks, and Gerard holding him. He felt so small in his arms, so loved and just happy. In conclusion he found comfort in childlike things, he had been kind of afraid to ask Gerard to buy him a teddy but figured he could bring that up tonight, he would use it to cuddle with something while Gerard got home.

This whole ‘little’ thing was really about being innocent at some times and comply with his kink at others. He was not interested in wearing lingerie or any of those things he had seen boys and girls wear on their little’s blog, he felt sexy as a boy and that’s when it hit him.

He obviously had this kink and desires because he did not get to be a regular child so he wanted to feel what it was like to be one now, even as a grown man, but of course as any other guy he had sexual desires, so that’s when the fetish came in. He figured it wasn’t something that weird nowadays and that Gerard most likely found it interesting so he couldn’t wait to see his actual reaction.

He cooked dinner for two while he waited impatiently for the last half an hour of the day that he’d have to spend alone and yelped when he heard Gerard’s key going on the door. “I’m home baby.” Gerard said walking in and taking his jacket off.

“Yay! Hi daddy.” He said running over to the door to hug Gerard tightly.

“How’s my baby boy doing?” He asked looking for a small kiss.

“I’m good, I made dinner.” He said with bright eyes as if he was very proud of himself.

“Oh, nice. That’s so nice of you boo.” He said walking over to the kitchen as Frank pulled him holding his hand.

“I missed you daddy.” He commented serving the stew he made on two plates.

“I did too…I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He said lustfully giving Frank’s ass a stare as he bent over to reach some glasses on the top cabinet.

“Mhh, I’m too short!” He yelped giving up and turning around to see Gerard pretty much drooling, he grinned and watched him get close to him. “I want the blue one and your glass, please.” He said turning around again to point up, he gasped when he felt Gerard against his back and pressing is crotch to his bottom as he reached out for the cups. He put them down then caressed his sides and went down to his bum.

“You know baby, I’m not that hungry just yet....do you feel like playing?” Frank nodded quickly almost mewing and looking back at Gerard with big innocent eyes. “Then let’s go to our bedroom baby boy.” He hummed and took his baby’s hand to lead him while they both smiled in excitement.

“Tell me baby, did you spend all day waiting for me to come home and take care of you?” he asked unbuttoning his shirt while Frank laid down before him with his legs spread open.

“Yes daddy, I’ve been aching all day.” He whined swinging his hips, Gerard couldn’t believe how hot this was, at first he wasn’t really sure if he’d be turned on by this but he could tell from right now that in fact, he did have a daddy kink.

“Show daddy where you’re aching.” He whispered and got closer until their knees met. Frank reached out for Gerard’s hand and placed it over his crotch making him give him a little pressure while he moaned lowly. “Mhh my big boy parts feel funny.” Gerard could swear he could’ve come right then and there.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” He groaned and finished stripping down to straddle Frank and pull his t shirt up, he pulled him down closer to him so he could kiss his stomach easier while Frank giggled and twitched.

“Daddy! I’m ticklish no!” Gerard grinned and went down to his pelvic area, he spread kisses all over while he stroked Frank’s dick, he started whining looking down at what he was doing.  Gerard begun licking his length then sucked on the head humming. “You taste so good baby.” He commented before bobbing his head up down making Frank moan loudly.

“I need more daddy. I want to do what we did the other time.” He whispered really into the innocent roll he was in.

“Be patient boo.” Gerard whispered looking for the lube, as soon as he found it he smeared some on his palm and frank watched biting his bottom lip.

“Daddy, you don’t have to do that…I had to play with myself earlier.” He giggled pretending to be embarrassed but he knew Gerard would find that hot as fuck.

“Oh so you’ve been a bad boy uh? I’ll have to punish you later for that.” He said gripping his tights probably way too hard, he’d most likely leave marks but Frank did not seem opposed to that idea. The younger one nodded acknowledging he’d be pushed for being naughty but was pleased that’d be happening some other time.

Gerard poured the lube on his hand over his cock and gave it a couple strokes. Frank was watching impatiently, he opened his legs even wider for Gerard to hurry up and get closer.

Gerard lined up and went in slowly stealing a moan from Frank’s lips, he went all the way in and then stayed still waiting for Frank to get used to his length, he ended up bucking his hips against Gerard’s. “Fuck me daddy.” He moaned placing his hands under his pillow.

Gerard groaned and started with a regular pace as Frank whined and mewed. Usually Frank was very vocal in bed, but the noises he was making right now were high pitched and a lot more frequent and that was like music to Gerard’s ears, he loved hearing Frank enjoy himself so much. “Fuck baby…you like that?” He asked between gasps going down so they could be chest to chest and placing his palms on the back of Frank’s tights, his knees were practically against his chest but Gerard knew he was flexible and he could take it.

Gerard started pounding into him merciless. “You’re taking it so good baby.” He moaned feeling closer and closer.

“Mhh daddy, fuck me harder please…” He asked wrapping his legs Gerard hips tightly. “Harder daddy!” he let out without holding back at all, even when they were being noisy as fuck, it was all just background noise compared to the headboard smacking against the wall and the noise of skin on skin, it was all starting to become too much, seeing Frank trashing around not being able to bare with the pleasure he was giving him.

“Daddy I’m coming! I’m close…I’m- Ah!” He moaned nonstop as he came untouched, Gerard was sent over to the edge as Frank clenched around him, milking him out. Gerard spilled inside him as Frank hummed allowing his body to feel it all.

“Fuck…that was insane.” Gerard huffed still on top. Frank had the biggest smile on his face but seemed exhausted; he couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes.

“I love you daddy…thank you.” He whispered and giggled when he felt a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m gonna have to clean you up again cuz you’re too tired?” Gerard giggled reaching over for the baby wipes then now kept close at all times Frank nodded lazily. “Okay, I can do that.” He laughed and wiped the come away then tucked him in before leaving to take a shower.

When he went back to the room, he hurried to dry his hair off, get dressed and go to grab some dinner, he was almost done with his plate of stew when he heard Frank calling him from their bedroom.

“Daddy? Where are you?” He giggled and decided to not finish his meal even though it was delicious.

“What’s wrong?” Frank was still laying down but looking for him. “I was having dinner boo.” He explained and saw down next to him.

“I want cuddles.” He whined making grabby hands, Gerard grinned and truly felt like there was no other place he should be at right now, not with another person, not in a different place. He laid down next to him and brought up and close to his chest, Frank nuzzled his neck and drifted back to sleep right away.

“I love you Frankie.” He tried not to laugh when he heard the other man mumble out.

“Anche io.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I had already written this chapter before Frank posted that pic of the giant teddy bear, I swear!

Chapter 18

“Daddy!” Frank yelled from the living room. Gerard ran over to the kitchen to saw what was up.

“You okay?” Frank nodded with a smile and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

“Look at these suits.”

Months have passed already and so many things have passed ever since. One of the main one’s was how Frank had asked Gerard to block his mother’s phone so that they could stop receiving the crazy amount of calls and insane text messages coming from Italy. The only thing that hadn’t stopped was Linda asking for money and making up these insane stories about the bad things that had happened to his family, One of the best lies included: His dad most likely having prostate cancer, having his little sister on a private hospital due to a ‘really strong’ stomach infection, and they wouldn’t let her out until they paid for the bill, and many other situations from which they seemed to escape without spending a dime since when he’d answer the phone again there was another story waiting for him, that was until he decided to stop answering the phone noticing how relaxed and relieved he felt the same day he told Gerard to block the phone number.

Gerard supported him no matter what, usually he was all about forgiveness and support your loved one’s no matter what, but he could notice how stressed Frank was whenever he picked up the phone so he respected and supported his decision.

Aside from that, they had started planning their wedding, it was of course going to be something short and small, he still had to meet Gerard’s family which was a thought on the back of his head everyday because he knew he could screw up no matter what or when this happened. He was excited about the wedding, he could not believe he was about to become a married man, he now had someone to spend the rest of his life with, and that person just so happened to be the kindest most adorable human being he had ever met and also from that point on, he’d be able to get just about whatever job he wanted after it and that meant he’d be able to help Gerard with the house expenses and not feel as useless as he had been feeling for the past month or so.

In conclusion, life was good, that was until Gerard sat him down to talk about the interview they were gonna have with some authorities just to check that they were getting married for the right reasons, so they had to remember all of kinds of details about each other.

Frank was terrified to say the least, he did love Gerard and he knew everything about him already, however he did not understand why he had to justify himself and his relationship with Gerard. The older man let him know he wasn’t okay with it either but that in order to not look suspicious and just do what they had to do in order to get married, he’d go through this with him.

“And when is this happening?” He asked looking around the house pretty sure he’d have to clean and re organize the furniture.

“In about two weeks. Just keep calm so that you don’t go blank you know?” Gerard said rubbing his arms trying to make Frank look less tense. He knew he could be really apprehensive and it was his job to calm him down.

“Come here baby, calm down okay? We’ve got this.” He whispered and kissed him softly while Frank looked at him with big innocent, terrified eyes.

“But what if they don’t let us marry?” He asked now almost in tears.

“That’s not gonna happen because I trust in the both of us.” He reassured pulling him on his lap to hold him close.

“Okay daddy…but even if it happens, you wouldn’t let me go would ya?” He asked in a whisper afraid of being too clingy but wanting to hear him say what he wanted to hear.

“I could never let you go boo.” He held him tight to his chest. Whenever he thought about the possibility of them breaking up or screwing up on the interview, he knew he’d end up packing up his bags and moving to fucking Italy before letting him go. He could not see himself with any other person after what they’ve been trough.

“Come on angel, don’t get worried over something that’s not gonna happen…” He tried to convince him but then figured he’d only be able to distract him. “Wanna play little one? I know that’s going to make you forget about everything.” He grinned and ran his hands over Frank’s thighs and legs making Frank roll his eyes at him.

“Daddy, don’t change the subject.” He whined hiding in a moan since he couldn’t help but melt in Gerard’s arms whenever he touched him like that, no matter what they were talking about.

“Come on little one, I’ll even let you play with your teddy.” He promised already picturing what they could do with the stuffed animal.

“Okay daddy.” He stood up from the couch and ran over to their room while Gerard walked right behind him.

When they got to their bedroom, Frank hopped on the bed and straddled the giant teddy bear Gerard got him a couple weeks ago right after they got into the whole daddy/little thing. Frank had loved it and took him wherever he went inside the house because of the mere fact that it smelled like his daddy. When Gerard was in the house he’d just leave it sitting on their bed waiting for Frank to come over and take him out of the bed when they were ready to go to bed because the thing was too big to sleep with it on it.

Frank was already whining in anticipation as he bucked his hips against the stuffed animal moaning at the friction. Gerard kind of knew that’s why he had specified that he wanted the biggest teddy bear he could get when he asked for it, and he could not be more excited about the idea of watching his beautiful boyfriend doing something kinky with it, so he got it for him and this was the first time they were actually using it as a prompt.

“Mhh it seems like you don’t need daddy after all do you?” Gerard asked stripping down anyways knowing Frank would beg for him to fuck him in the end.

“Maybe I just want to give my daddy a show?” He asked with a giggle and reached out to the drawer to get a small pink vibrator that was one of the first few items in their kinky collection, he lubed it up while Gerard watched him from the end of the bed stroking himself slowly.

Frank looked back at him with a smirk. “I’m going to imagine this is you daddy…” He said and placed it inside himself before turning it on at the lowest setting. “You feel me so much better…” He let out and continued bucking his hips to get more friction.

He re adjusted the vibrator so that the base could rest right over the teddy’s crotch to make things easier, Gerard moaned as soon as he sensed this looked like Frank was riding the stuffed animal. “Uh daddy…it’s so good…I wish this was you…I bet you’d fuck me into Mr. Teddy” He let out a moan as he thrust his hips faster , spreading them wider to go down even further to get the vibrator deeper down inside of him hitting his prostate dead on. “Daddy!” He kept chanting over and over as he couldn’t bring himself to stop even when he wanted to so he could still have Gerard fuck him.

Gerard went over to him and took the vibrator out slowly making Frank shudder and stay still afterwards until Gerard entered him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby boy.” He whispered and pushed in earning a moan from Frank.

“That feels even better doesn’t it?” He asked with a grin then started thrusting in and out quickly.

“Yes daddy, so, so…good.” He moaned biting him thumb to keep himself from crying out that loudly.

Gerard kept fucking him into the mattress, Frank was now holding his teddy tightly against his chest mewling as Gerard hit his prostate over and over, Gerard held his hips tightly making sure to leave marks and kept him close to keep bucking into Frank’s sweet spot to make him come.

Frank was well aware he was going to have to wash the teddy right after this but he couldn’t care about that right now. The stuffed animal was giving him all of the friction he needed and Gerard was killing him from pleasure.

“Daddy I can’t…baby needs to come.” He whined earning a slap on his right ass cheek.

“You wait until Daddy comes inside of you.” They had decided after becoming a formal couple that they could stop using a condom since they were officially exclusive which made things more exciting for both of them since Frank claimed to love feeling Gerard filling him up and Gerard just loved to please his baby boy.

Gerard let go of himself a couple more bucks later since he had already been stroking himself while watching Frank’s little kinky show. “Oh baby, you’re so tight…I’m gonna fill you up so good.” He let out looking down at what he was doing, it all became too much making him come inside of his boyfriends sweet bum.

Frank hugged his teddy tightly and moaned into its neck as he would’ve done with Gerard, he came between his stomach and the fur as he shuddered in the aftershocks. “Fuck.” He gasped out feeling lightheaded and tired.

Gerard pulled out and looked at the mess they had done, Frank was sprawled out over the animal, come dripping out of him and had bruises already forming on his hips. He looked fucking stunning.

“You liked that baby?” He asked with malicious grin.

“Yes daddy.” He moaned and looked back at him.

“Come on, I know you’re tired.” He said already figuring out he’d have to clean his baby up and put him to bed.

“But daddy, I need more.” He said wiggling his hips.

“Well fuck.” He gasped out. This was going to be a long night,

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last one, I do hope you enjoy the ending and yeah <3

Chapter 19

“Frankie, can you please bring some drinks over?!” He yelled from the living room so Frank could hear him.

“Yes, yes I was just getting ready.” He said rolling up his shirts sleeves as he walked quickly over to their kitchen.

“You look beautiful baby.” He assured him while taking a moment to look at his boyfriend. The interview would be easy, they did love each other, they had nothing to hide.

“Well thank you.” He giggled and brought four glasses of lemonade to the coffee table. “I love you Gee, no matter what happens.” He said nervously going over to rub Gerard’s sides then hugged him tightly. Gerard sighed and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him.

“Stop worrying boo.” He said and kissed his cheek then nuzzled his neck wanting to feel him close. There was this thought on the back of his head, what if everything actually went wrong? They’d find a way, for now they just had to pass this test, wait for the results and then just enjoy their married life.

They pulled apart as soon as they heard someone knocking on the door. They opened up the door and took a sit in front of the inspectors. They started explaining how the process would go and asked some easy questions that they both answered easily, it was just regarding how they met and they partially said the truth. At work, they never touched the subject of where Frank used to live and what happened to make Gerard take him into his house so quickly.

After a good half an hour, they separated the couple so that they could talk with them and compare the answers. Frank was immediately nervous so when one of the inspectors told him they needed to be in separate rooms he took their bedroom, where his teddy bear was at so that he could have some comfort.

“Alright Frank. So why don’t you tell me a little bit about Gerard uh?” He asked while looking down at the paperwork.

“Okay well his birthday is April 9th  he’s twenty-seven years old and he works as a back office representative. He has a brother named Mikey, his mom is Donna Way and his dad is Donald Way they are divorced.” He concluded with a smile. He could talk about Gerard all day if someone was willing to hear.  

“Perfect, so you got the basics covered now, tell me about what he likes to do.” He asked scribbling something down.

“Well, he loves art, especially comic books, he actually draws them and would like to print one of his own one day. He likes going out to museums, the park and watch a lot of science fictions series and movies.” He let out easily while the guy nodded uninterested.

“And now about your relationship…how affectionate are you? Are you truly attracted to him?” He looked up at him to pierce his eyes.

“Well, when he comes back from work, we have dinner and we spend the evening cuddled up watching Netflix and on his days off we go out together. I really do love spending time with him.” He said shortly since the question was too vague for him.

“I see but what about your intimate life?” Frank seemed a little put off but that just made the interviewer ask for more details. “When and if you two have been intimate, is it completely consensual, is it something that you like to have with him?” Frank sighed bracing himself to talk about something so intimate with a stranger.

“Uh well, yes he was always very respectful and did not pressure me into anything, I was the one who started…it and well ever since we have intimacy very often and it is consensual. We both enjoy our time together very much.” He shrugged with an awkward smile. The man nodded and continued with other personal questions that made Frank very uncomfortable but managed to answer flawlessly.

They got out of the bedroom and noticed Gerard and the other worker were already out in the living room with Gerard ready to leave.

“You’ll receive the results within three to five business days, well give you a call.” They said walking out the door.

“Perfect, thank you for your time.” Said Gerard holding Frank’s hand and waving goodbye as both man got inside their car and took off.

“Okay so that was nerve wracking.” Said Gerard closing the door and letting out sigh while Frank nodded agreeing.

“I think we did okay?” Gerard nodded and giggled.

“We did great, I mean I’m not sure how it went back there in our bedroom but if you gave him a blowjob then we’re pretty much set.” Gerard joked making Frank slap his shoulder pretending to be offended.

“You know how good I am at it so yeah we’re set for life.” Frank played along. “I felt so uncomfortable justifying out relationship and talking about our sex life. “ He whispered sitting down on the couch feeling defeated.

“Yeah I know, I gave them the dirtiest details so that wore me out.” Gerard laughed and laid his head on Frank’s lap. “  
In all seriousness, talking about it made me horny.” He said looking up at Frank.

“Mhh, I guess I could play along if you blow me.” Frank shrugged. Gerard stood up quickly.

“I’m down. Like literally.” He helped Frank up by pulling him from his arms.

“I’m too lazy to fuck your face today so yeah, you better work.”

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, so thank you so much for the ones who followed the story, showed me the support I needed to keep going etc
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy the ending I made, if you didn't I'll be writing more stories soon, most likely short ones so that they are better constructed and more interesting the whole way tru so stay tuned.
> 
> love, S.

 Chapter 20

“I’ll see you in a couple hours love.” Gerard said before kissing Frank’s lips quickly.

“Have a good day Gee.” He said taking his lunch bag from the passenger seat.

“You too.” Gerard grinned and took off once he saw Frank walk inside the bus station. He knew his job was slightly dangerous but he loved seeing him do something he liked. Gerard had thought him how to drive a couple weeks after they got finally married and Frank truly liked to drive even if there was traffic down his road, so he looked for a job and luckily found something related to spending half of the day behind a stirring wheel.

Frank had proven to be the nicest bus driver there could ever be since Gerard one day decided to take the bus to go to work and caught Frank’s bus. He’d smile at everyone and say good morning, if there was a millennial with headphones, he’d nod at them as a greeting once they were paying for the ride, so not a single person could avoid Frank’s positive vibes. Gerard could tell Frank loved his job this time and it definitely showed on how good he was at it and that’s all that mattered to him.

Life was good, he was finally not alone and he had found the best partner possible. Up until now they had had a single fight and that was fine, couples fight sometimes.

_“Frankie…” Gerard whined from the bed. He felt fucked over, he was cold but knew he was sweating at the same time and his entire body was in pain He just wanted some pills and had already asked Frank to get him some at the pharmacy, he handed him his car keys but never heard the door being closed or the car engine go on, he had asked for them almost half an hour ago and due to him being grumpy and ill, he was also growing impatient._

_“Yes?” Frank asked walking back into the bedroom._

_“I asked you to go get the pills more than half an hour ago, what are you doing?” He complained with clear discomfort on his face._

_“I’m gonna make you a hot soup okay?” He said trying to slide out of the responsibility of having to go out and drive when he didn’t know how to. He was embarrassed to let him know he didn’t know how to say t since he remembered lying about it and saying he in fact knew how to do it back then when they met each other._

_“Frank, please just go to the pharmacy near my job, or just google the address for a rite aid and get me some flue pills, please!” Frank was a little put off by his attitude now._

_“Don’t raise your voice at me.” He said slightly offended, Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed loudly._

_“Frank, would you pretty please drive to a Rite Aid or a Walgreens and get me some medication?” He said in a low voice now but still seemed upset._

_Frank decided to ignore his attitude, it did feel like shit to be bossed around since it trigger him a little to this day, but he had to understand he was just asking for a favor and he must’ve been feeling really bad for him to act like that. At the end of the day they did absolutely adored each other, this meant nothing._

_“I’m sorry Gee.” He whispered feeling guilty._

_“Its fine I just…I took good care of you when you were I’ll right? I was just kind of expecting the same back.” He hated to sound like a jerk expecting something back from Frank but if he couldn’t rely on his loved one at times like these than who could help him?_

_“I know, you did and I wish I could just do that, drive off and stuff but I actually…I lied I don’t know how to drive.” He whispered looking down at his feet in embarrassment._

_“You lied about that?” He asked confused. “Why?”_

_“I was ashamed, I wanted to pretend like I could do at least a couple of things when I got here. I couldn’t read or speak the language; the only job I could get was a cleaning or cooking one due to my skills, who doesn’t know how to drive at twenty something?” Gerard shook his head with a slight smile._

_“Baby, you don’t have to lie and pretend to be someone you’re not, you know that.” He let out in a nicer tone._

_“I know, but when I met you I didn’t know that.” He clarified._

_“I get it…I’m sorry for acting like that I just…I feel really sick.” He said giving up._

_“It’s fine, I’ll go on the bus, I know it’s going to take longer but ill hurry. Try to take a nap.” He said feeling guilty that he was going to be left feeling like shit for at least another hour._

_“That actually sounds like a good idea.” He yawed and drifted off to the blurry space between sleep and complete unconsciousness_

_Frank came back faster than he thought with a couple boxes of pills and some of Gerard’s favorite takeout food. He found Gerard still asleep so he whispered his name to see if he would wake up easily or if it seemed better to just let him sleep._

_“Yeah?” He groaned with his eyes still closed._

_“I got your medicine.” He sat down slowly and coughed._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better in a little while, I also got you food.” He offered setting the plate next to him._

_“Thank you.”_

_“It’s my pleasure Gee.”_

Ever since, their married life was pretty normal and nice. At least for their standards of what’s normal, this means that their kinky sex had only gotten more frequent and exciting if you asked them.

In regards to their family life, Frank got to meet Gerard’s folks and he got along with them just fine, they were very accepting of him even under the suspicious circumstanced they had met each other, so they assisted to the small wedding ceremony they had and it really did warm Frank’s heart since he knew it was going to be a very emotional day for him for all the good and bad reasons. First off, he was kind of shocked this was even happening, he was very young and he did feel like he had met the love of his life, he had no second thoughts just concerns.

And on the other hand, he couldn’t help but wonder how his wedding would’ve been in Italy, how excited his little sister would’ve been, the delicious food he would’ve made by himself among other family details, but he soon realized that the wedding could’ve actually been destroyed by his relatives since first and foremost they were catholic so for starters, none of them –expect for maybe his little sister- would’ve allowed themselves to comprehend how importer Gerard was to him, so he gave those thoughts up knowing he was in love with the idea of an ideal family, and having his own at the cute little garden they had rented for the occasion.

Now, Frank was even friends with Mikey, Gerard’s brother, he’d go over from time to time to their house and have dinner with them to talk and have fun and some other times they’d go downtown to live shows at small clubs, the three of them loved punk music and had specially the brothers had been away from the music scene so they were happy to share some fun, sober times along with the music junky Frank.

Frank never really had the experience of going out with friends to pubs or clubs, so once again here was Gerard introducing him to something enjoyable that he was excited to attend to like twice a week.

Frank couldn’t stop thinking about all of the great things that were added to his life in the past few months, he did loss a toxic relationship and got a healthy one in exchange by just traveling across the world to find it.

He had been taken away from a lot of the good things that kids and young adult get while growing up, and he came to find just how great they were a couple years later in the company of a stranger.

He couldn’t say that the terms that he was in with his family were definite, but for now that’s what worked for his mental state. He had learned so much back at home, he had grew up too fast maybe, but he was mature and ready to be productive when the time came, he was ready to face this new scary world, he did tremble and stumbled a couple times but his previous experiences definitely had him mostly ready.

He would place some of the kids he grew up with in his mind, going through what he had to go trough and he was pretty sure they would’ve given up fast. The privileges he was so envious of made them lazy and think that life was easy but Frank knew better, ever since he was a child.

He had learnt that what he went through wasn’t actually bad, it was a little unfortunate but he had so many good things going right now, so much stuff to be thankful of that he couldn’t live thinking about the experiences he disliked the most.

He had to learn from the past, let the past touch him and let the past go, from once and for all. The future had reached up to him and whispered ‘this is when things get better.’

He looked over next to him to find Gerard sleeping peacefully and thanked faith for finally putting him next to him.

“ _Anche in paradiso non è bello essere soli.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a motherfucking comment, I'm very lonely -yes, I stole that from Drew Monson.-


End file.
